


Escape // Lumity

by illuminated_otter



Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little Miss Perfect, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminated_otter/pseuds/illuminated_otter
Summary: When Luz manages to succeed in saving Eda from the Emperor, her life goes back to normal for a little while. With Amity being absent from all the action, what with her broken foot being in the way, Luz decides to focus her attention and tend to her friend. It was only then she found out a new problem: Amity's life at home.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Little Miss Perfect

∽※∽

_Escape // Lumity_

_**“I'll save you.** _   
_**Even if I crash** _   
_**and burn,** _   
_**I will save you.”** _

∽※∽

_**Chapter 1: Little Miss Perfect** _

_Straight hair. Straight A's. Straight forward._

Keep your eyes straight on the board, Amity. Focus. Fix your hair. Get straight A's. Ace the abomination track.

_Straight path. I don't cut corners._

Don't focus on anything else. Ignore distractions. This lesson is fundamental for our betterment, we can't afford to miss this.

I suck in a breath and keep my eyes fixed on the board. I don't dare look at anything else. Concentrate, Amity.

_I make a point to be on time._

I sigh. Who am I kidding? No one. Absolutely no one.

The teacher's voice is passing through one ear and coming out the other. Ever since a certain human showed up, I haven't been able to listen carefully in my classes because _she_ occupies my mind. And it's not a good thing! It's bad! How am I supposed to maintain my high grades if this is how it's going to be from now on?

Frustratingly enough, the very same human is standing out the window, calling for my attention. Well she's just standing there quietly waiting for me, but I can't help but look at her. And when I do, the sound of my heartbeat drowns out anything else and I hate it. I hate it. I look away before she notices my cheeks heating up again, and then I hide my face in the textbook laid on my desk.

Luz Noceda, what magic have you put on me that I act like this around you?

When the bell of Hexside screams, I gather my books in a flustered state. Before I could even finish, Luz is knocking on the window, actually calling my attention this time. I debate in my head whether I should come near or ignore her, but I realize I couldn't really get myself to ignore her. So with a deep breath, I get my crutch and struggle to walk towards her, a glass window now standing as a barrier between us.

I try not to smile too much when she waves at me in enthusiasm. _She's just waving, Amity. What are you blushing for?_ When I wave back, she opens her mouth to talk, but I couldn't hear her. "Luz?" I say, putting my hand on the glass. She keeps talking still so I chuckle and knock on the glass. "Luz!" I figure she hears my muffled voice since she stops, looking at me in curiosity. "I can't hear you, or I can't understand you at least."

She furrows her brows and I see her mouth open in question. I pursed my lips. How are we supposed to talk like this? I gesture towards my ear and shook my head. She must've gotten my message because she pursed her lips as well, mirroring me.

Suddenly she perks up, and with a smile she grabs a small piece of paper from her bag. I notice the light glyph drawn on it, but Luz pays no attention to that and writes on the back. When she finished, she excitedly presses the paper on the window. _Hi Amity! How are you feeling?_

I don't even know why I blushed because of that. With a crooked smile I give her a thumbs up, which she replied with a huge grin that made my stomach churn.

She grabs another piece of paper and writes on it. _Is your foot getting better? Willow told me you wanted to help save Eda but couldn't._ Because her writing couldn't fit in one, she grabs another paper. _It's okay! You should get your foot healed. Today, I will dedicate my strength and power to making sure your foot is cured!_ She makes a fist and acted as though she let out a battle cry. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I turned around and make my way back towards my desk just to tear a piece of paper off my notebook. When I turned back, Luz has both her hands on the window, looking curiously at what I was doing. I grab a pen and begin to write. _No, it's okay. I'll be fine._ _What are you doing out there? Don't you have class?_

She shakes her head and grabs another paper. _Principal Bump said I deserve a rest. You know, having saved Eda and all._

My mouth made an o, and slowly it turned into a frown. _I heard about that,_ I wrote. _Are you okay?_

She nodded ardently and raised both thumbs up, which I smiled at. Luz, ever so loveable. I hate that she has an effect on me, but what could I do about it?

She leaned forward when I started to write again. Her brown eyes turned focused when she read what I wrote. _What are you still doing out there? You can come inside, you know._

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged, which I shook my head at with a smile.

When she finally leaves, I come back to arranging my books. I don't know how long this weird— _crush_ thing is going to last... You know what, this isn't a crush. It's a weird infatuation? Whatever. This shouldn't last for long. It can't last for long.

As I hold the Abomination textbook in my hands, I've come to remember the expectations I'm supposed to meet and the bright future I'm supposed to build. I sigh. What would my parents say? My teachers? Principal Bump?

I pick up the rest of my books. The smile that I held with Luz soon dispersed with the wind, replaced with a glum frown. "Abomination, rise." With the abomination holding my books, I walk out the class, the weight of impending disappointment nagging at my chest.

I try to make it in time for the next period, but not even half-way through when someone bumped me. I hear a familiar yelp before I lost balance, a gasp escaping my lip as I tried to grasp onto something to keep me steady. A hand falls behind my back the instant I thought I was a goner, and as if things couldn't get any worse, the first thing that met me amidst my panic was her face _so close_ to mine. _Amity Blight, this is not the time to panic._ Don't blush don't blush don't blush.

Processing the situation, I see Luz holding my crutch on her one hand and keeping me steady with her other on my back. Soon as I got the courage to look at her face, I see guilt ridden eyes and a wince that was hard to miss. Panicked, she pulls me up and hands me the crutch all the while muttering _sorry sorry sorry sorry._

"Amity, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," she says, cautiously looking at me just in case I lost balance again. Needless to say I wasn't doing so well with the not losing balance thing since she was there and she's caring for me and I have one foot that's malfunctioning. "I just wanted to hurry up so I could hang with you before you go to your next class again."

"You..." I yelp when I accidentally stepped forward with my broken foot. Luz winces again. "You came here for me?"

She smiles. "Yeah!"

Quick response. No hesitance. Okay, human. Not very kind to my heart.

"Gus and Willow are super busy today, so I figured I'd check out on my other friend. Which is you, Ms. Blight." She looks over me worriedly, albeit having a smile on her face. "Are you... Okay now?"

"Yeah." I forced a smile. "I'm okay."

"Great!" She then looks up at my abomination. "Also your abominations are getting super huge." There was a glint in her eyes before she let out a tiny little squeal. "You're getting better at magic!"

I feel my cheeks heat up and suddenly I wasn't able to look her in the eye. "Thanks."

"Maybe we could train together! You and Eda and I." She walks beside me once I gather my strength, my abomination trailing behind us. I listen as she talks and it was hard to admit that I really did feel fine, more than ever, whenever she was there. "Eda lost her magic so now she has to train to be as powerful as she was before. And she's learning it my style, the luz style," she says proudly. "It's really cool that I'm not alone anymore in doing magic the way I do — with drawings and stuff. I'm just glad Eda didn't turn into stone like she just looked into the eyes of Medusa or something."

I look at her. "Who's Medusa?"

"Oh, right." She chuckles sheepishly. "You're not human."

I chuckle along with her. "So? Who is that?"

"She's basically this lady with snake hair in one of our human myths," she says, and in all honesty I did not expect that. Snake hair? Now that's unheard of, even in the Boiling Isles. "It goes that whoever looks into her eyes instantly turns to stone. I think she was cursed to be that way, though I'm not sure why."

"Maybe she did something very wrong."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Or maybe the person who cursed her was just really evil."

The more we walked, the closer we got to my next class, the closer we got to depart. Luz notices this as soon as I did, and she speaks up. "Do you wanna go to the library after school?"

I stopped myself from freezing at the spot. What did she mean? Why was she asking? "Uh... M-Maybe? Why?"

"Like I said," she places a fist on her chest and closed her eyes, "today, I will dedicate my strength and power to making sure your foot is cured!" She laughs. "And it'll be fun. Oh! And can I read with you for the kids?" She pouts. "Pleaseeee?"

I turn away, hiding a blush. "Okay, fine. But what does going to the library have to do with curing my foot?"

"Hey, I'm just there to make sure you don't trip and fall or anything." She chuckles, which I couldn't help but smile at. "So library after school?"

How could I say no? "Yeah."

"Cool." She walks backwards away from me while doing finger guns. "Catch ya later Blight!"

_Straight hair._

As soon as she was out of sight, I let out a sigh. I fix my hair and turn towards the class door.

_Straight A's._

Luz... I can't stop thinking about her. Me and her in the library later, oh Titan take me now.

_Straight forward._

I couldn't focus on the class again. Argh, this is wrong.

_Straight girl._

Yeah, right.

_Little miss perfect..._

That used to be me.


	2. Storytime

∽※∽

"Luz?"

I searched around for a girl with a cat hoody as soon as I enter the library door, but it's already been a few minutes and I still couldn't find her anywhere. I figured she had something come up and wouldn't probably be here til later — I don't think she's the type to spontaneously cancel plans. So with a nonchalant look I sit on the floor of my secret hideaway, scribbling on one of my notebooks.

My hand mindlessly moved on its own, forming a piece of drawing that would only make sense once I finished. I hope Em and Ed don't bother me here, those jerks. I still haven't forgiven them for bringing Luz here. My cheeks are heating up just thinking about it. She saw my diary! And she read it! Gah, that's so embarrassing.

I took a deep breath and let the redness on my cheeks subside. Whatever. She probably doesn't remember anything. It's not like she pried through and read everything, right? She's respectful like that. A smile unconsciously formed on my lips. I like that about her. She's so... Nice.

A few minutes later, the drawing was finally finished. I grazed the hair of my muse, tracing her eyes and that iconic cat hoody of hers. I closed my eyes and sighed. No matter how much I admire her, it would be impossible for us to get together. There are so many factors to consider — like what if she doesn't even like me back? Or what if our friendship breaks? And then my parents. They'd never let me hang out with someone like her. They tore my friendship apart with Willow and they'd do it again. I leaned back and added some finishing touches on the sketch, a glum feeling blossoming inside of me.

"Amity!"

 _Oh, shoot._ I quickly closed the notebook and looked up. Luz was already there. Gah, I can feel my cheeks heat up again.

She must've noticed me close the notebook like that because she wiggles her eyebrows, which only worsened the state of my flustered face. "Oooo, are you writing on your diary? It's okay, I won't judge. I used to have a diary back home too."

"No, I'm not— writing on my diary..." I hid the notebook inside one of the shelves. "That was, uh, homework."

"Sure, Blight..." She squinted at me. Please don't ask what that was anymore. "Sure."

I rolled my eyes, trying to play it off. "Come on, _human,_ you wanted to read to the kids didn't you?"

"Oh, right." She follows me once I head out, then I heard her little squeal. "I'm so excited. Kids are so cute!"

I smiled. "Yeah." So are you, Luz.

Once we arrived at the Kid's Corner, the children are already gathered together, waiting for me. They rejoice in "Miss Amity!" when they see me, which made me giggle. They really are cute. Precious babies.

"Hey everyone," I say, sitting at the front. "Are you all ready for another story?"

They all scream in _yesss!_ and I hear Luz chuckle in delight. One of the kids, Braxas, who had red skin and a very deep voice, raised his hand. "Miss Amity, who is she?"

"Oh! Right." I face Luz, who I think was still adoring the cute little faces of the kids, and said, "Luz, mind introducing yourself before we proceed with the story time?"

She nodded. "Hi everyone! I'm Luz Noceda, and I'm going to be reading with Miss Amity today."

I leaned forward and whispered, "she does the best monster voice."

The children bursted in smiles and laughter, and when I look at Luz again, her eyes are glistening and she mouths at me, _"you remembered."_ I try to brush off the blush in my cheeks and grab a book, but before I could start, someone had called my name.

"Miss Amity!"

I turn towards a girl who was pointing at something beside me. My crutch? "Yes, Quinn?"

"What happened to your foot?"

Luz and I exchange looks before I sighed with a smile. "It's a long story."

I finally get onto the book, hushing the children as soon as I started.

Needless to say, the story time was a success. Though I had to fight Luz for a little while about reading The Good Witch Azura to the children. We ended up with a small book about a bubble being friends with a little robot boy, who ventured on vast lands to find their way home. The kids were left satisfied and they all made their way out, most of them calling out, _"thanks Miss Amity. Thanks Miss Luz!"_

Luz waved goodbye to all of them with a heartwarming grin. "Bye friends! I'll see you soon!" I was taken aback when she turns towards me and grips my shoulders. "Amity you have to tell me when you're doing storytime so I can come with because this was _super_ fun and I'd like to do it again."

"Maybe..." I shrugged. "Instead of Amity's story time, it can be Luz and Amity's."

Stars formed in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

I was even _more_ taken aback when she pulls me to a hug, but what was I gonna do, refuse and resist? Hah. I hesitantly placed my hands on her back and returned it, but before I could settle in her warmth, she already pulled away. "Every Monday. Luz and Amity's storytime. This is gonna be so fun!"

I briefly agree before I realized that that would mean I'd have to spend every Monday after school with... Her. Luz. Every Monday. Reading to kids. Together. _Together!_ To kids! Reading! In the library!

"Amity?"

I jerk my head to look at her, and I chuckle uneasily. "Yep, I'm right here. What did— What did you say?"

"I've been meaning to ask you what that thing was." She points at a piece of paper stuck to the cast on my foot. "Is that a sticker?"

"Oh, that's a healing spell," I answer, sitting back down. "Remember how the construction coven uses power glyphs to increase their strength? This is sorta the same thing. It increases the healing process on my foot, so instead of this lasting for like a month, it's going to take 1 week at the least to fully be cured."

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she stared at the sticker. "Cool magic biz."

"Anyway, I think we should both head home," I say, using my crutch to stand up. "It's getting late, and King is probably missing you right now."

"What? It's still pretty early." She grabs her rectangle device thing from her bag and reads the time. "It's not even dark yet."

"Yeah, but it's going to be soon."

"Well..." She grips the sling of her bag and lets out a beam. "Let me walk you home at least?"

My eyes widen, my heartbeats quicken, and heat rises up to my cheeks.

"Come on, I've never seen your house before!" she pleads, which doesn't help my state right now. Gah, those puppy eyes. Why does she have to be this cute? "And as your friend, I want to make sure you get home safe. What if you meet a bad guy on the way? I know you're a capable woman and you're very strong but I just want to make sure, you know?"

 _Amity, deep breaths. Calm down. No panic. Don't panic._ Oh boy.

"O-Okay, fine." I take a deep breath, and let it all out. Please let the blushing subside. Please let the blushing subside. "Not like I can stop you even if I wanted to."

"But do you really want to, Blight?" She nears her face to mine. "Who can say no to this?"

I grunt and push her face away, which made her laugh. My stomach does twists and flips as soon as I heard her laughter, and suddenly it's getting very difficult to walk. Maybe it's my broken foot. But I was doing fine until she came along. Whatever!

And so we do walk together towards my house, but it's taking really slow because of my foot not functioning. Luz stays patient and walks beside me at all times, though, and it's getting really hard to come up with excuses because of my red face.

"Hey," she calls, so I look at her. "I can carry you if you'd like."

I almost choke on my own saliva, but I quickly recover. I nervously laugh. "No, I'm fine! Absolutely fine. Peachy as I'll ever be." Awkward smile. I'm doing a very awkward smile.

"Just tell me if things get difficult," she tells me, then raises a fist. "I'll be your fearless protector! I'm all yours today, Amity Blight."

Luz, stop. My heart is tired and it's getting harder to resist smiling around you. Oh, just take me now.

We finally arrive home, and I chuckle silently at Luz gawking at the grandness of the Blight Manor. "That's not the first someone reacted like that at the first sight of my house."

"Amity, you live here?" She exclaims in awe, to which I nodded at. "It's so big! I can fit like 5 of Eda's owl house in there."

"My parents are rich. It'd make sense they'd live in an expensive house." I walk towards the front door, but before I got in, I look back towards Luz. "Thanks... For this. Really."

She grins. "No problem."

"I have to go." I hug my books close to my chest, then wave slightly at her. "See you soon?"

"Yeah." She waves back. "See ya."

Soon as I close the door behind me, it takes everything in me not to collapse in thought of Luz Noceda.


	3. Fake Friend

∽※∽

Now that I think about it, I've never really had a crush before.

Well, not to this extent at least.

If I remember correctly, primary school consisted a lot of girls (like Boscha) talking about crushing on other guys, but I never understood it. Maybe because I hadn't really felt a "crush" on a guy before, and my time was usually spent hanging out with Willow. I never thought about it. It was a waste of my time.

When Luz showed up in my life, suddenly the word _crush_ had a new-found significance, and it kept appearing and appearing wherever I went. I didn't even know what it meant, but I know that this must be it. It's... Childishly, annoyingly longing for someone's attention. And it's irrational! Completely and utterly irrational!

But watching _her_ from my window, walking away from the Blight Manor while she plays with a ball of light, I couldn't help but feel it. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying to make sense of it all. It didn't make sense, still. I don't think it ever will. It's just there, illogical and without reason, and what could I do?

I sighed and deflated on my window sill, frustrated. No matter how many times I say it's annoying and irrational, I still want her attention. Gah, I hate this.

My senses awaken once I notice her turn around, and when she sees me, I immediately stand up straight and my eyes started to widen. A grin forms on her lips and waves at me, and then suddenly I'm melting inside and I couldn't help but smile and wave at her, too. Then I notice the pole she was about to bump because she was just looking at me so in panic, I call out, "Luz, watch out!"

It took her a while to process things, and so she hits the pole. I wince as if I felt that pain. "Luz! Are you okay?"

She shakes the hurt off and struggles to keep her balance, but she turns towards me after a while. With a sheepish grin, and while rubbing her nose, she raises a thumbs up. "I'm fine! It's gonna take more than a metal stick to defeat this girl!"

Admiration blossoms inside of me, and I find myself chuckling at her. I grip the bottom frame of my window a little tightly. For a moment, I could only stare at her. In adoration? I don't know. Maybe she was just pleasing to look at.

"MITTENS!"

The whole of my body shook once somebody blasts my door open. Edric comes in holding his chest, and soon he was stumbling on the floor in grunts and moans. I glare at him as he dramatically crawls towards me. What is this now?

"Mittens..." He gasps, raising his arm towards me. "I've been— I've been poisoned. I... I don't have much time left. Please take care of mom and dad for me—"

"Oh, stop being overdramatic."

Emira comes in, rolling her eyes. "I took the cheese out of your sandwich. You didn't even consume any!"

Edric glares at her. "Yeah but you put it there in the first place and I'm very hurt." He stands up and walks behind me, placed his hands on my shoulders. I sigh in exasperation. "Mittens, you're my twin now. I don't know who that monster is."

"I'm the monster here?" Em scoffed. "I just did that as payback for what you did to my date!"

"Hey! In my defense, he exuded asshole energy."

"Please," I say. I covered my ears. "No swearing in my room."

"Aw, little baby," Ed cooed, which I grunted at. He looks over at Em and kneels beside me, putting his hand on my hair. "Look how cute our baby sister is. Still at her no swearing phase."

Em laughed, crossing her arms. "You'll get there someday, Mittens. We long for the day you'll finally say fu—"

"La la la la la la get out of my room you're not welcome goodbye." I covered my ears and pushed the nuisances away from me and closed the door before they could even protest. With a sigh, I went back towards my window sill. Luz had already left. I frowned. Guess I'd have to wait for tomorrow to see her again.

"MITTENS!"

The door busts open again and it takes everything in me not to throw those two out the window. I groaned and turned around. "What now!?"

"Whatchu looking at?" Edric looks out the window with me, trying to find something that could be worth staring at. "It was Luz, wasn't it? I could've sworn I heard her voice."

"What?" I try not to let the heat rise up to my cheeks. "No—"

"I heard her too earlier." Emira rests her arms on my head. I grunted. Why was I cursed with such annoying siblings? "Did she sneak in the window and hide in your closet?"

"Don't be ridiculous." I swatted her away from me and walked towards my closet. "Look," I opened it up, "there's nothing there. Now can you leave me alone? I have to do my homework."

"Okay, but what's up with you and the human girl?" Emira, having completely disregarded what I said, jumps on my bed and looks at me teasingly. "You were such a jerk to her and now you're suddenly friends? You've grown a little crush on her haven't you?"

It takes everything in me not to let my red cheeks show. "No I don't—"

"Didn't you two dance during grom?" Edric chimes in. Not helping. "And you were going to ask her out, weren't you? Em," he gasps, and then they exchange looks, looking like proud parents, "our Mittens is all grown up."

"I don't have a crush on Luz," I state firmly, but it doesn't seem to faze them as much as I wanted to.

Emira nods slowly. "Okay sis. Sure..."

I glare at both of them. "Get out."

They don't budge, so I take a notebook and threatened to throw it to them. "Get out!"

When they still don't move, I sent the object hurling, which only made them laugh and run around the place. It took me a couple more notebooks before they finally ran out my room, their synchronized laughter echoing across the dim hallways of Blight Manor. Those two never fail to annoy me. Siblings are such a pain in the neck.

I was meaning to actually do my homework before I noticed a drawing from one of the open notebooks I threw at Ed and Em. It was the work I drew earlier in the library, one of Luz. I picked it up and stared at it, sitting at the edge of my bed. I grazed her cheeks, and this glum feeling once again bloomed inside of me.

_I don't have a crush on Luz._

Who are you fooling, Amity?

* * *

The moment I arrive at Hexside the next day, I try to avoid Luz and Co since I find that I just instantly become a disaster whenever Luz was within my reach. When I entered the school doors, though, I'd already seen them, walking towards their lockers. I grunt. Nothing ever goes my way.

I attempted to walk around them, trying to hide myself even though it was difficult to move swiftly with my crutch. Just then, I hear the doors of the school bust open, and not even a minute later, the supposed most powerful witch in The Boiling Isles zooms through with her trusted staff, that cute little demon sleeping on her head. I watch as she makes her way towards Luz. What was this about?

"Eda!" Luz exclaims excitedly, and then she opens her arms. "And King! What are you doing here?"

Willow and Gus greet her all the same, but she was quick to brush them off. "Listen kid," Eda says, hopping off her staff. "I'm gonna make this quick 'cause this place gives me the creeps. Ugh, school."

I find myself stopping just to listen in. I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself. I grip my books tightly in one arm, awaiting her next words.

"I won't be home until tomorrow. Lilith's taking me to some... Place, I don't know." She snorts, and then she places a hand on Luz's head. "Take care of the Owl House while I'm gone. If I find one thing out of place..."

"Yeah, yeah, everything will be fine, Eda." Luz proudly crosses her arms. "I'm responsible. You can leave things in my hands."

Eda squints, so did I, but she doesn't push further. "Oh, and I'm bringing King with me. Just in case Lilith betrays me. Again." She sighs exasperatedly. "Can't take my chances with my own sister anymore."

"Awe," Luz expresses sadly, soon carrying King in her arms, who was still fast asleep. "I'm gonna miss you, you little demon. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

The little demon's head falls back as he snores in deep sleep. His feet start to wiggle when Luz scratches his belly, and when he got enough, his little paw pushes her finger away with a little _"nyeh."_ I find myself smiling when Luz giggles and kisses him on the forehead. So cute. So precious. "Te quiero, King," she says. "You too, Eda. Stay safe!"

"We'll see," Eda says, before hopping on her staff once more. She turns to her human and gives out a smirk. "And Luz, don't stay out of trouble. Make your mentor proud."

Willow chimes in, "you know, she really shouldn't be encouraging an impressionable teen to incite chaos."

Gus shrugs. "I just think she's cool."

"Damn right I am."

I was meaning to hear more of the conversation, but Willow looked somewhere near where I was so I had to step back in panic. How embarrassing would it be if they figured out I'd been, what, spying on them? Like a creep? I walked away mindlessly, gripping tightly the books in my arms. I was thinking of casting an abomination to do the work for me when I bump into someone rather harshly, and I fall back when I couldn't support myself with my broken foot.

"Ouch." My books scattered across the floor and, gah, my rear hurt. When I look up, I see none other than the biggest bully in Hexside, former friend of a Blight, and the biggest sore loser, Boscha.

"Watch where you're going, Blight."

"Boscha," I spat, enduring the pain that was growing in my back. "Ran out of people to bully so you had to come crawling back to me?"

She scoffed, then she looks me over. I notice the lack of people tailing behind her, like she's lost all of her followers. After the grudgby match with me, Luz, and Willow, everyone just collectively decided they didn't like her anymore. I didn't know whether to pity her or laugh because she deserved it.

"Look at you, so pathetic now," she says, a hand on her hip. "Hanging out with the nerds, half a witch Willow, the human? Where did your standards go? A shame."

"Yeah? At least I have friends. Where's yours?"

I must have hit a nerve, because her composed state briefly turned unstable before she forced herself to calm down. She laughs bittersweetly, slowly walking towards me. I have to stand up. Where the heck is my crutch?

"I wonder..." She kneels to be at eye level with me, a condescending smirk plastered upon her lips. "What Mr. Blight would say once I tell him all about your new friends. That'd be fun, wouldn't it? Oh, and I think I might let Mrs. Blight join the party too." Her eyes glinted — I'd never seen her look so evil before. "Delightful, don't you think?"

I fight the urge to slap her right then and there. A fire ignited within me, and it had never burnt so strongly the moment she mentioned my parents. How dare she. "What do you want from me?"

She stands up, then looks down at me. "Ditch them. Let's bring back the group we had before. Things were better that way."

I scoff. "No, they weren't. That was fake. Everything was fake. You know that. Our parents set us up and forced us to be friends, but we were never really friends." She stares at me unimpressed, but I don't budge. "Otherwise you wouldn't be treating me like this right now."

"You were the one who abandoned us first—"

"Because I wasn't happy with you. I'm happy with them." I point at the direction where I last saw Luz, and I heave a sigh. "You don't want friends, Boscha. You want followers. Your so-called friends left you because you didn't treat them as such. If you want things to get better, you're gonna have to start being nice."

She glares at me. "You don't tell me what to do."

I glare at her back. "I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

Her hand raises before me so I quickly raise my arms in defense, but before she could hit me, a familiar voice stopped her from further inflicting pain. "Hey!"

Luz.

In quick motion, Willow and Gus are suddenly beside me. Gus hands me the crutch while Willow asks if I was okay, but I could only focus on Luz currently standing up to Boscha. I knew very well she'd be no match against someone as brutal as Boscha. What was she doing?

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her," she hissed, her fists clenched in anger as she stood tall in front of me, defending me, protecting me. _Me._

Look, I know it's not the time, but it's not like I can control the fluttering of my heart or the butterflies in my stomach.

Boscha crosses her arms. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Luz steps back, also crossing her arms. "I'm—" I inwardly facepalmed when she struggled to find her words. Always heading into battle without a plan. "I'm gonna..."

She perks up, as though a light bulb just lit up in her head. "I'm gonna tell Principal Bump about this. Willow, take a video right now for concrete evidence."

Willow takes out her scroll and begins to record the scene, just as told. Luz stands there smugly as Boscha scoffs, soon retreating in slow, backward steps. She can't afford to be expelled. Her parents are just as harsh as mine.

"I won't let you live in peace," she says, glaring at all of us. "Not until I get my way of things."

When she's finally gone, Luz hurriedly turns and knee slides her way towards me. "Amity, are you okay? Did she really hurt you? Is your foot more broken than it was before?"

"Luz, I think she's fine," Willow answers, which I smiled at. "No need to overreact, okay?"

"Yeah no, I'm really fine." I attempted a smile. "We just bumped each other and I fell, but that's it."

Luz checks my foot. "Is that really it? That's not believable."

"Man, Boscha has some real issues," Gus chimes in, glaring at where Boscha headed. "I bet I could ruin her day by making her bald for some time. Power of illusion!"

"I don't think we should retaliate further," I say, which made them all look at me. "Conflict is... Exhausting."

Willow frowns. "Boscha's become extra unbearable after that Grudgby match. It's like she's out to get everyone and she's hungry for blood."

Luz sighs. "There's no fighting her this time, is there?"

I shake my head, which she purses her lips at, but soon accepts. She grabs my crutch and hands it to me, helping me stand up, with Willow and Gus supporting me in the process. Once they made sure I was fine, Willow and Gus made their way towards class, seeing as they were already a few minutes late. Luz stayed, much to my heart's delight. I'm convinced she just liked when my face turned into a tomato with how red it became.

"Amity," she calls, so I hum in response. "Are you really okay? You seemed hurt when you were just sitting on the ground."

"Yes, Luz, I'm really fine." I chuckle uneasily, gripping my crutch a little too tightly. "The impact when I fell just hurt my back, but other than that, I'm fine. No worries."

"Hmm... Okay, Blight. I'll believe you." She lets out a soft smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't come any earlier though. I heard your voice and Boscha's but I couldn't find where it came from. Thank god Gus found you in time."

"It's okay." I assured her with a smile. "Really. Boscha's intimidating but I could easily take her on, even with a broken foot. You didn't have to come."

She slumped. "But I was really getting into the whole protector role."

I chuckled. "Maybe protect yourself by not jumping into situations without a plan."

"I'm not making any promises."

We both laugh amidst the silence of the hallways. Everyone had already gotten in their classrooms, and we were still here, laughing, very late for class.

"Come on," she calls. "Let's get to class."

I should really get used to Luz calling me. Or Luz being there. Or Luz in general. Because my heart still goes crazy wild when she looks at me or calls my name or even when she's just _there._ I held in a breath as I followed her to class, hoping to Titan my cheeks weren't as red as a whole tomato.

When I looked back, I wasn't surprised to see Boscha staring at us, a death glare covering her entire face.


	4. She's So... Pretty

∽※∽

Boscha has been my... "Friend" for the longest time, and in all the years we were, she wasn't exactly, well, the easiest to tolerate. But she's better than that, right? She wouldn't tell my parents... Would she?

Great, another thought to occupy my mind in the middle of class. What's going to happen to my top student status now? My parents are going to kill me.

I prop my elbow up on my desk, and rested my chin on my fist, doodling things at the back of my notebook. I find myself drawing that light glyph Luz always does, but that was as far as it went. I didn't touch it. Maybe it's going to distract everyone and the teacher might send me to detention.

I really should start listening to this lecture.

Fixing my posture, I flip my notebook and open a blank page. I'll start taking notes. These distractions can't bother me forever.

I'll think about Boscha later.

As I finished class, my mind went back to racing with thoughts I couldn't control. Finally focusing on a lecture after days of not being able to got me thinking, do I still want to join the Emperor's coven? After what they did to Eda? And Luz? If not, then what am I still worrying about high grades for? Am I doing this for me? For someone else? My parents?

Is it worth it? How much value does being a top student hold?

I sighed, making my way towards the cafeteria. I guess I've always strived to be the top student my entire life, that I don't know what to do if I'm not. I'm a Blight. I'm supposed to be the best. But do I want to be the best? Is this really how I want to live my life?

"Hey, Amity."

I stopped walking once I heard that voice, and I see Willow coming up to my side. I give her a small smile. "Hey Willow."

"Your abominations are getting better," she comments, looking at the Abomination tailing me at my back, carrying my books. "That's a thousand times better than what I could do."

"Well to be fair, you aren't really skilled at the Abomination track." Oh boy, I worded that wrong. Quick, add something. "Don't take it the wrong way. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Your strength just happened to be Plant magic, and not... Abominations."

She chuckles. "It's okay. I get it. I'd agree with you on that."

I smiled at that. I really wouldn't want to lose my friendship with Willow again. That's a path I'm no longer willing to take.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," she mentions, to which I didn't know how to react. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah." I chuckled uneasily. You're a Blight, Amity, you can't show weakness. "I don't even remember what I was thinking about."

She tries to hide a look that meant she wasn't convinced, but I could see right through her. Thank the Titan she didn't pry further though, or else I probably would have spilled my heart out.

"Alright," she says, then she walks ahead. "Do you wanna eat with Gus and Luz and I? Our table has room for one more."

A smile escapes my lips, and in all honesty, I couldn't bring myself to say no. I'd been dreading lowkey if I was just lying to myself about things being better, now that I was friends with the people I used to call nerds and was labeled inferior than people like me and Boscha and Cat and Skara. But once I went with Willow to sit with her friends, _our_ friends, in the cafeteria, there was a sense of assurance inside of me that made me feel warmth, and essentially, security.

This part of my life wasn't a lie. Things really are better now.

I enjoyed lunch for once, so time went by rather quickly. I'd forgotten my lunchbox so they all shared their food with me, which was a plus because Willow's dads made the _best_ cook. I nearly choked on my food three times whenever Luz cracked an awful bread pun, but she was laughing so hardly at her being a comedian that I couldn't help but laugh, too. Gus was getting tired of them though. We talked about a lot of things, like catching me up on what happened during Eda's failed petrification, and then somehow ending up on the topic of human artifacts. Gus and Luz shined in that conversation.

Sometimes, when curiosity got the best of me, I'd turn towards the old table the girls and I used to sit on. Boscha sat there alone. The others, Amelia, Cat, Skara, moved to a new different one. I didn't know how to feel about it, but I decided I didn't want to dwell on them. That was Boscha's problem. I had better things to focus on.

The day ended quickly, and I find myself walking down the stairs out Hexside. I was planning on immediately going to the library to rest, but someone had called my name once again and I had to stop in my tracks midway.

"Hey, Amity, wait up!"

I hold in a breath. That's Luz. _Keep your composure, Blight._

"Where are you heading?" She meets my eyes once she makes it beside me, and then my heart flutters at the sight of her in that lighting. The color of her eyes gleamed when the sun hit them just right, along with the way she gripped the sling of her bag with her hair dancing in the Bonesborough wind.

She's so... Pretty.

"I'm, uh—" Gah, where are you heading Amity!? "I was about to go to— home." I swallowed. That didn't sound right. "I was about to go home?"

What? No you weren't. I tried to keep in a scowl. _You were supposed to go to the library._

I inwardly sigh. So much for keeping composure.

"Oh. Well..." She looks down in thought, then back up at me with a huge grin. "Can I come with?"

My heart stops. Luz. In my house. In my room, possibly. And me. Luz. And me. In my room. Together. How does one function in times like this?

"I could help you with homework, and you could help me with mine. Also!" She grabs a book from inside her bag. "The Good Witch Azura. I need to hear your thoughts on all the books. 1 through 5. All the opinions." She brings the book down. "Lay it on me sister."

My lips were fighting on a smile and a frown so it turned into this awkward smile-frown that I couldn't really help. "I don't know..."

"Come on, Amity," she pleads, hugging the book close to her chest. Gah, those eyes. How do you resist those eyes?! "It'll be like a little book club in your room. And oh my gosh," she gasps, "your room! What does it look like?" She pokes my chest and smiles teasingly. "Is it as cute as you are?"

There it is. The heat rising up to my cheeks. I wish my foot wasn't broken right now so I could at the very _least_ back away. "I don't know about that. And anyway, I don't think Ed and Em will leave us alone once they find you in my room. With, uh— me." I don't even wanna think about it. "Then there's my parents and I have a lot of work to do and— overall I don't really think that's a good idea."

I try to keep in a grimace when I see her pouting, bringing out those puppy dog eyes. "But..." She raises the Good Witch Azura book to cover her mouth, and it takes _everything_ in me not to give in. "Little Azura book club?"

"Luz..."

She sighs. "Fine. No little Azura book club." She puts the book back in her bag and then faces my guilty face. "You're really not going to let me in your room?"

I shake my head. "No. Ed and Em will show you my baby pictures _for sure,_ and—"

She smiles and narrows her eyes. "Baby pictures you say..."

I'm willing to bet my entire face is as red as a tomato right now. The thought of Luz seeing me as a baby... Gah! That's so embarrassing.

"Luz," I warn her, trying to keep a stern face. "Don't come into my house. Ever."

There's this mischievous look on her face that does _not_ give me a sense of security at all. I really hope she doesn't sneak into my room later. That's the _last_ thing I'd ever want.

Oh boy. It's fine, Amity. That's Luz. She'll respectfully back off. I'm sure she already has something else on her mind right now and she's forgotten all about the little Azura book club that was supposed to happen in my room.

Everything will be fine.


	5. Amity's Room

∽※∽

Everything was _not_ fine.

A few minutes after I got into my room, the twins _immediately_ barged in and dashed towards my window. I'd have stumbled towards the floor if it wasn't for my crutch saving the day, and as if things couldn't get any more chaotic, Ed and Em started to scream out the window, and worse, they were screaming a _name_.

Oh no.

"LUZ!" Ed yelled, half of his body out the window now. I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder by the second. Why? Just... Why? "Over here!"

I held a breath when I heard a response. I tried not to facepalm. She's really here. Gah, why don't things ever go my way?

"Hi guys!" Luz yelled back, which sent my heartbeats quickening. I made my way over towards them. Whether the red on my cheeks is caused by anger for the twins, or just Luz, I didn't know.

"Heya cutie!" Emira called. "Are you ready to do the thing we talked about?"

I pulled Ed by the hem of his shirt and glared once his eyes meet mine. "What do you think you're doing?"

He smiles instantly. I was so close to blowing up when he threw an arm around my neck. "Mittens! Glad you could join us."

"What do you mean join," I grunt and push his arm away from me, "you're inside my room!"

"Is that Amity?"

My cheeks heat up once I heard my name come out of Luz's mouth.

"Hey Amity!"

I look out the window to see her waving at me with a giant grin on her face. I push Em away and yell, "Luz! What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." She scratches the back of her head, looking up at me with a sheepish smile. "Visiting?"

"Luz!" I scowled when Em rested her elbows on top of my head, and Ed, an elbow on my shoulder, yelled, "do the thing! Do the thing!"

Luz nodded with a determined look on her face, and then she took a few steps back. Ah, nuts. What was she going to do? What have the twins told her?

"Uh... Guys!" She called. "You might wanna step back!"

I yelped when Ed abruptly carried me to sit on his back, my crutch falling on the floor. They both cleared an opening for whatever Luz was about to do, and dear Titan I hoped it wasn't anything destructive.

I peeked out the window, curious. Luz was now drawing a glyph on the soil with a stick and— oh no. I think I know where this is going.

Once she presses the glyph, an ice pillar launches her towards my window which, unsurprisingly, the twins cheered at. She landed face first on my bed, and I got worried when she didn't move the first few seconds so I pushed myself off of Edric's back to get beside her. I kneeled on my bed and tried not to panic, placing my hand on her back. "Luz! Are you okay?"

Thankfully, she rolls over to face the ceiling, and she has a smile on her face that signified the opposite of pain. She's okay. Oh jeez. "I guess you could say that was..." Without an ounce of regret on her face, she did finger guns. "Cool."

I sighed in relief. This girl will be the death of me.

That little moment of ease was ruined quickly by my good for nothing siblings, who just jumped on my bed. Luz laughs along with them while I get off, grabbing my crutch in the process.

"You know for a human, you do some pretty great magic," Em says, hands behind her head as she lay beside Luz, who was now sitting upright. "You might even surpass little miss perfect over here."

I ignored them and picked up the pillows that fell due to Luz's impact, but I momentarily froze when she spoke. "Awe, that's very flattering, but I doubt I can surpass someone like Amity."

"No," Edric butt in. "You totally could."

I placed the pillows back on my bed, and Luz was the only one kind enough to get off so I could fix it with ease. When I look up, the first thing I see are my siblings' teasing faces which caused my cheeks to turn red, once again. "I hate you," I whispered.

"Welp." Emira stood up, and smugly walked away towards the door with Edric following her. "We're out. We were only really here to see Luz's cool ice magic."

Once she made it out the door, Edric stopped and faced us, feigning an innocent smile. "Have fun with your study date!"

Then he slammed the door behind them.

I glared at the door for a second, trying not to blow up and pass out when I held my breath for too long. Gah, I wish I was born an only child. Life would be so much easier.

"Amity, your room is so cute."

My eyes widened as soon as I heard that voice. Shoot, I forgot Luz was here. I quickly turned around only to see her looking around the place, her eyes landing on every object that I possessed. She walked over to the poster I had of joining the Emperor's Coven, who had Lilith in it.

"I wonder who'd be the face of the Emperor's Coven now that Lilith's gone," she said, grazing the piece of paper. Then she turns to me. "Do you still want to join them?"

I look down, trying to piece it in my head. I'd been thinking about it. A lot. But so far, nothing was clicking and for the first time in forever, I'm lost. I sigh. "I don't know."

She leaves the poster and attempts a smile, sitting criss cross on my bed. "It's okay. There's plenty of time ahead of us. We don't need to think about it now. 'Til then," she grabs a textbook from her bag and places it on the bed, "we should get started with homework."

Suddenly I remember the dramatic entrance from earlier, and the things I said about her not coming here even earlier than that. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I really wanted to cross my arms but my crutch demanded to be held, so I just clenched my fist. "Didn't I tell you not to come here?"

Fear sparked in her eyes, and then an uneasy chuckle escape her lips. "Right, about that..."

"What made you think it was a good idea to come here even though I told you not to? And you launched yourself _recklessly_ with that ice magic and—" I paused, my face heating up like crazy. "You could've gotten hurt."

"But I'm not! See." She stood up and twirled around, but after seeing my unimpressed face, she frowned. "I'm sorry. Edric and Emira invited me over saying you needed help with schoolworks and I couldn't decline."

"I needed— what?" When have I needed help with schoolworks? Ugh, those two. Always meddling with my life! "I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"That's not what your siblings said."

I groaned and threw myself on my bed, struggling to calm down. I can guarantee my face is red as heck right now and the fact that Luz is here makes it even more difficult to keep composure. I feel the bed sink as she sits on the edge of it, and so I cover my face with a pillow to hide my tomato face.

"I asked Willow and Gus to come," she said, softly. "Willow said she was scared of this place, you know, with the bad memories and all. And Gus had a family outing so it's just me." When I don't respond at all, the bed moves which meant she stood up. "I can leave if you want me to. Really. I don't think I'd be okay staying here if it meant I made you uncomfy." I was still quiet, so she pokes my stomach. "Breathe once to say yes."

"No."

"No?"

I take the pillow off me and heave a deep breath, sitting upright. Whatever. She's already here anyway. "You can stay."

Her eyes instantly glistened and a huge grin formed on her face. "Really?"

A small smile finally escaped my lips, but once it does, Luz tackled me to a hug so we both collapsed on the bed again. Dear Titan I hoped she couldn't feel my heartbeats right now. I'm positively certain my heart is fluttering, and in the midst of the moment I was unable to utter a word.

She lets go and rolls over to stand up on the floor, then she yells, with fists in the air, "little Azura book club!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Cute.

"As much as I'd love to have a little Azura book club, I think we should finish our homework first." I hopped off the bed and handed Luz her textbook, which she received with a soft smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The next few moments, I sat in front of my study table while Luz settled on the floor, no matter how much I insisted for her to use the bed, or the window sill, or anywhere besides the floor. She was behind me, leaning on the side of my bed, a book resting on one knee that she's propped up. For a period of time we were just silent, focused... Well, Luz, mostly, because I couldn't focus with her presence so close to me.

I was in the middle of writing a sentence when a paper... Thing, lands on my desk. At the top of its little flaps was Luz's handwriting, a word that just says "Hi."

I turn towards her, raising the object. "What's this?"

"That's a paper plane," she answers, setting her book down. "Open it."

I do, and what met me inside was a glyph. Seconds later, I feel Luz walking up beside me and she tapped the drawing, which quickly turned into an orb of light. I stare at it, dumbfounded and in awe, before turning my head towards her. "What's this for?"

She shrugged. "I just think light orbs are cool."

I let the orb float on its own, and Luz and I watch as it moves elegantly in the air. It is pretty cool. "Oh," I add, facing her again. "What's a plane?"

"It's a flying contraption thing on my world that carries people from one place to another, since we don't really have wings, or staffs, or magic." She captures the ball of light in her hands, then it disappears. She turns towards me. "Are you done with homework?"

I glance at my notebook. "No. Are you?"

She smiles. "No." She skips towards her spot and drops down to the floor, picking up her book. "I love magic school and all but it gets pretty boring sometimes. Like, what the heck is the heximal system? Do I need that in life?"

I chuckle, and go back to writing things in my notebook. "Probably not, but I'm studying it anyway."

"Do you like being top student?"

I think over the question, momentarily stopping to write. I'd asked myself that multiple times, and I still didn't know the answer. Even until now. "It has its advantages."

"My mamí would have loved me to do better in school." I stopped writing completely, and turn towards her, only to see her balancing a stack of light orbs together. A faint smile escaped my lips. "But I guess I had other priorities. She was supposed to send me to summer camp before I found this place. I don't regret coming here; I just feel bad for lying."

I watch as the orbs of light fell apart, and Luz pursed her lips. "Do you miss your home sometimes?"

"Oh, all the time." She finally let the orbs go, all of them levitating in random motions and places. "But the portal's broken, and I'm stuck here in The Boiling Isles for... Eternity, possibly." She hugs her knees. "Luz Noceda... In The Boiling Isles... For an eternity."

I stood up and made my way in front of her, struggling to sit down on the floor because of my cast. She looks at me and so I attempt a smile, which she gladly returns. "If it makes you feel any better," I start, drawing a circle in the air. An orb of light appears on the palm of my hand and I give this to her. "I'm glad you're here."

Her eyes glisten in the light as she accepts it, and soon enough, she gently pushed it upwards in order for it to blend among the others. I swear I could see a tinge of pink on her cheeks but I quickly decided that was just nothing. Don't get your hopes up, Amity.

My heart starts beating faster when I see her smile grow larger, but that all was quickly ruined when a loud honk shocks both of us to our core. I zoom towards the window and it felt as though the world stopped when I realize that was no ordinary car — that was my parents'.

"What's that—"

"No time to explain you gotta get in the closet now!" I pulled her up and pushed her in my closet as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast considering my broken foot. I gave Luz no time to talk as I close the closet and all the light orbs disappeared. I picked up the books on the floor and hide it under the bed, as well as fixing the papers and notebooks on my study table to make it look like I did a _ton_ of work. After that, I made sure I looked presentable enough in the mirror, then I whispered towards Luz in the closet, "don't make a sound. Only come out when I say so, alright?"

"Can I make a sound now?"

I sigh. "Yes. But after I'm gone, stay quiet."

"Got it chief."

I take in a deep breath before making my way out the door, hoping that my parents don't bring me hell tonight. Please not in front of Luz.

When I come down, Ed and Em are already there greeting my parents by the front door. I hurry up and make it before they notice I was gone.

"Evening, Dad, Mom," I say, kissing their cheeks. "I thought your business trip wouldn't end 'til next week."

"Yes, well," my dad, the ever so classy Alador Blight, sighed as he takes off his shoes, "things took a sudden turn and the job was done rather quickly. Edric, Emira," he called, catching the twins' attention. "Go help your mother with our things. There's a lot to unpack."

"Yes sir," Em and Ed said simultaneously, immediately heading off to the car.

"Amity."

I jerk my head towards my dad, who was too busy unbuttoning his jacket to look at me. "What's this Boscha said about not being friends anymore? Did you have a falling out? Was she not powerful enough to be in your circle?"

I froze. Boscha. How much did she say? "I just... Think she should be with other witches. She and I don't really get along."

"Oh." He hangs his jacket on the coat rack and walks pass me. "So long as you don't associate yourself with inferior witchlings, do as you will. How are your studies?"

"Fine."

"I better not see one grade out of place when the time comes."

It becomes harder to keep in a groan the more my dad talks. It's always been like this. Controlling of my studies, always pressuring me to be the best. _You're a Blight, Amity. Act like it._ It gets exhausting, but I'm trapped here. I'm conditioned to follow the high standards that they've established.

"I've left a book in your room that I forgot to retrieve." I stand on high alert once he speaks up again. My room. Oh no. "Would you mind if I went in to get it?"

"No," I sputtered rather quickly, but I try to keep my composure. "I'll do it."

I dash upstairs before he could even talk, determined to keep Luz out of sight. He can't see her in there. If he even so little as suspects someone like Luz to have gotten in my room, both she and I will be dead meat.

I close the door behind me once I get in, and the first thing I do is knock on the closet. It's awfully quiet. I'm surprised she lasted in there that long. "Luz? Are you still there?"

"Amity?" she whispers.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry you're in this situation right now but I'm gonna need you to stay in there for a little longer. Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding me? I can totally survive a few more minutes sitting quietly cramped in the dark."

I close my eyes. "Okay." Then I start finding whatever book it is that my dad left here. How did this book even get in my room? Was he reading it to me while I was asleep or something?

"Aha!" I find it on one of the shelves, and keep it in between my arm. Before I could head out, though, my dad suddenly emerged from the door, which instantly alarmed my senses of terrible danger.

"Amity?" He checks in, looking me in the eye. "Oh, great, you've found it."

I couldn't say anything as he entered my room. I noticed the subtle aversion of his eyes, checking my study table if I'd done my homework, seeing if anything was out of place. When he receives the book from me, I hoped silently with all my might that he doesn't suspect anything. _Please, just one time let things go my way._

"It's chilly out. Why have you got your window open?" He walks towards my window to close it. Thank god Luz's ice pillar already disappeared. "Oh, and Amity, dear."

My breath hitched. "Yes?"

"You've heard of the human girl, right?"

Oh no. No. Not Luz. Please not in front of Luz. "Yeah."

"Don't engage with her," he says firmly, closing my window shut. "She's a troublemaker, that one. Disrupted a perfectly good petrification _and_ was arrogant enough to think she could take on the Emperor. What was she thinking?" He walks pass me, and I could only hope he wouldn't notice my clenched fists. "In any case, she's not a witch. Remember, Blights only associate with the _strongest_ of witchlings."

He holds the knob of my door and I swear to Titan I was so close to just pushing him out. He lingers for a little bit, then he says, "and do fix your bed. We're not monsters."

Then he finally left.

I could hear the closet door creak open but I was too busy glaring at the door that I couldn't focus on anything else. My face started heating up as I held my breath, but then I heard a voice. Luz. "How rude."

I turn around to see her crossing her arms, also glaring at the door. I let go of the breath I was holding and come near her. "I'm sorry my dad said all that. He cares a lot about the Blights' reputation or whatever."

Her eyes softened when she looked at me, and her arms dropped to her sides. "So that's why you want to be on top."

I sigh, but I don't respond. I pick up her books and the bag that I hid and give it to her. "You should go before my parents find you here. You heard what my dad said."

"Alright." She forces a smile and wears her bag, shoving her books inside of it. I was waiting for her to march towards the window but instead she turns back towards the closet, picking up something from the ground. "I saw this in there." When she showed me what it is, my cheeks inevitably turned red. "You kept your grom crown."

"Yeah, well," I took it gently from her, and caressed its form. "That was a fun night."

"You know, I still don't know who you were gonna ask out." I internally panicked when she leaned forward and crossed her arms. Pretty face... So close... To me... "You're really not gonna tell me?"

"Nope." I gathered myself and pushed her towards the window, which she laughed at. "Goodbye and don't ever come here without my permission again."

"Oh and also I saw a cute pink dress in your closet—"

"Luz."

"Okay." She took a piece of paper with a glyph on it and placed it on the window. Before she pressed it, she turned to me with what seemed like a forced smile. "Amity... We're still friends, right? Even after your dad said that?"

I don't mull over it for long. I know I wouldn't want to lose my friendship with Willow, let alone Luz. If I lose her, I'm certain that I wouldn't ever forgive myself. "Yes," I answer firmly. She smiles genuinely this time. "Now go."

A long vine came from the glyph she pressed, and just like that, she was gone.

With that, I take a sigh of relief. Maybe I'll get all swoony about Luz being in my room when everything sinks in. For now, I need a rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the twins were spying on them the entire time, but don't let Amity know that ;)


	6. I Ship It

∽※∽

I've never liked parties.

The loud setting, the chaotic atmosphere - I just don't really think that's for me. My friends have thrown those countless times, all of which I had to attend, and not once have I found the appeal. Granted, I spent most of those with people I wasn't really comfortable spending time with, but I doubt my opinion would change under different circumstances.

So when I got a text message from Cat inviting me to one of their house parties, I had the strongest urge to decline her offer.

_Hey Amity! Amelia found some hidden Apple blood in her parents' cellar ;-) down for some partying? - Cat_

"Well, are you going to join?"

I tried to hide a scowl from my dad, who had just grabbed Apple juice himself from the kitchen. My friends must have asked permission from him for me, which didn't really serve me well at this moment. I stood still, a few feet away from where he was. I was expected to say yes. To say no would evoke suspicion, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"I personally wouldn't mind. Forming a strong bond among your witch peers is never a bad thing," he continued, a red ooze of liquid slowly filling his wine glass. "Just don't stay out too late. And don't make a fool out of yourself. Remember whose name you're bringing, Amity Blight."

And so that's how I ended up sulking in the family car on my way to Amelia's house. An abyss formed at the bottom of my stomach the entire time. Why did he have to hold so much control over me? _Remember whose name you're bringing._ Why was I born a Blight? Why is my family name so important?

Only thinking about being in Amelia's house exhausted me. I can't even talk to them about things I _really_ wanted to talk about, like... The good witch Azura, or drawing, or books? I don't know. They surely don't like those anyway. They only talk about Penstagram, or boys, or things that I don't really value that much.

I wish Luz was there. Maybe I'd be happier.

"Miss Amity, are you alright?"

My eyes averted to the rear view mirror, only to meet my driver's concerned ones. I try to force a smile and nod, but that doesn't seem to convince him. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He looks right back ahead on the road, steering the wheel. "Well, we're almost at your friend's house. Excitement awaits."

I give him a small smile of gratitude, and then I stare right out the window. I know he means well, but that doesn't really make me feel better. The view changes before me, passing through a line-up of buildings made of wood, stones, and bones, before it fades into a scenery of trees, meaning we were getting close to Amelia's. I lean back and sigh. Let's get this over with.

"Here we are."

The car comes to a halt, and so I open the door. "Thanks, Nate," I say before hopping off, which elicits a genuine smile from my driver. My parents better be paying him well. He seems nice enough.

When I got near enough to Amelia's house, I immediately notice the music blasting around the place. The ground was practically vibrating below me. Colored lights were seen through the window and I could smell the aroma of newly baked brownies, which I assume Cat did. She was known to like baking between the five of us.

I opened the door and find several people scattered in the area. Though there weren't much; I assume they only invited those they deemed "cool" enough, which honestly wasn't a lot. Like I thought, Cat stood hunched over the oven in the kitchen, bringing out a tray of brownies. When she turns around, she smiles once she notices I was there. "Amity, you made it!"

"Yeah." I force a chuckle. "How could I not?"

"The girls are hanging out in Amelia's room. You should hurry up before you miss the gossip." She smirks. "Skara's got a good one tonight."

Keeping up a smile, I turn around and head on upstairs where Amelia's room was. I didn't care about gossip, but where else was I supposed to go? I certainly wasn't about to spend the night with a bunch of strangers in the living room.

I opened the door once I reached the room, and everyone immediately turned their heads towards me. They all smiled and cheered which made me roll my eyes - with a smile. "Amity's in the house!"

I closed the door and made my way towards them, though I couldn't sit and lay on the floor like they did because of my broken foot. "Hey guys."

"Girl that's still not fixed yet?" Amelia referred to my broken foot, then she knocks on it like it was hard wood. "Boscha really gets brutal during Grudgby."

Skara scoffs. "It's Boscha, what do you expect?"

Amelia shrugs. "You'd think she'd go a little easier on her friends."

"I don't even think she sees us as friends. What are we, disciples or something?" Skara snorts, then pours a red drink in her glass. "I'm really glad we cut her off. She gets _really_ toxic at times."

I find a comfortable place to sit near a window. My crutch rests against the wall as both Skara and Amelia go back and forth about Boscha, taking her name to the dirt. I didn't wanna join in, but I couldn't find myself to disagree as well. As toxic as she was, she was my friend ever since I was a kid, and that means _everything_ gets a little more complicated.

"Amity, what are you doing there? Join in!" Skara urges me, but I stay put. "I have a really juicy story about Bo. Get this, she's planning to hit on that power hungry dwarf Mattholomule!"

Amelia gasps. "No way. Wait, who's Bo again?"

"Is that apple blood?" I ask, pointing at the bottle in between them. Oddly, I just realized, the place doesn't stink like it.

"Oh, no." Amelia chuckles, pouring herself... Whatever drink that was. "It's a..." She examines it, furrowing her brows. "Strawberry... Something. I don't know. Some human thing my parents brought home. It tastes good though."

Skara gulps her strawberry something down. "It really is."

"Why did you say you had apple blood then?"

Amelia shrugs, shaking the drink in her hand. "To spite Boscha." She smirks. "Word will spread and she'll hear about it, then she'll be pissed because we didn't invite her."

Suddenly the door opens, and in comes Cat with a plateful of brownies on her hand. They cheered on when the delicious aroma settled in the room, but I was stuck thinking why they would do that. Do all this just to spite someone. Conflict to me really was exhausting, but I suppose that's what made me detached from this group of friends.

"Amity, do you want one?"

Cat hands me a brownie, and I guess I was a little hungry because I accepted it. She sits down with the other two on the floor while I stayed put by the window, looking out in wonder of what other interesting things are happening out there. After a few more of them urging me to sit by them, they finally decide to leave me alone. My reasoning was that I couldn't really sit on the floor due to my broken foot, and that my head ached a little bit, which was a lie, but they seemed to understand.

I took out my scroll and went through Penstagram, scrolling through a handful of photos. Sure enough, people were posting about Amelia's little apple blood party, which meant it was certain that Boscha would hear about it. Amidst all that, I see other people posting about their day, including the students I never really encounter that much on Hexside. I see one with who I think was the Mattholomule Skara referred to earlier, his photo consisting of him showing off his... Non-existent... Muscles. I scrolled past through that one.

Then, much to my delight, I stumble upon a post Willow had made - one with Luz, and Gus, and that annoying owl tube Hooty, joined together in a chaotic picture of the owl house. Willow was the one who took the pic as a selfie, and behind her was Luz and Gus riding Hooty. Luz was _clearly_ about to fall and so Gus's face showcased immense panic, trying to save her from hitting face first on the ground.

I couldn't help but smile at them. Dorks.

"Ooooo, what are you smiling at?"

I quickly closed my scroll as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. They were all staring at me with knowing smiles, their chins rested on their hands as they all laid belly down on the floor. I feel all eyes on me. Why is this strangely pressuring? Skara was the one to break the silence, "it's the human, isn't it?"

My cheeks just got a whole lot hotter.

"What are you talking about?" I try to play off, hoping with all my might they don't notice the change of color on my face. Gah, why do I have to be so obvious? "I just saw a funny post on Penstagram. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"No no, that's not an _oh I saw something funn_ y smile, that's definitely an _I adore this so much and I can't help but smile_ smile," Cat says, smirking at me which made me scowl. What- How does she even know that!?

"Come on Amity, there's not much to hide. Your cheeks are already _so_ red." It was Amelia's turn to talk this time. She sips on her drink and points at me, laughing. "Cherry face."

I glare at them and stand up, grabbing my crutch. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now excuse me while I go to the bathroom."

"Hey! You can't just bail like that." Amelia pulls me by the arm, which took me by surprise, and so I lose balance and my butt lands on a pillow on the floor. I glare at them more but that doesn't seem to faze them like I wanted it to. "Tell us about her. You seem like, _super_ into her, which is weird because I haven't seen you that way before."

"What?" I sputter. "I've had crushes before."

Cat snorts. "No you haven't."

"You don't have to hide it. Like Amelia said, there's not much to hide. It's already so obvious," Skara butts in, chewing on her brownie. I find myself being frustrated at everything they're saying - not because they were wrong, but because they were _annoyingly_ right. "I'm honestly surprised the human hasn't figured it out yet."

"Anyway, you really don't have to hide it." Amelia places her drink down, then smiles up at me. "We accept you or whatever, if that's what this is about. If not, I don't know what to tell you. It's not like we're gonna spread it around school." She rolls her eyes. "We're not Boscha."

Skara nods. "Facts."

"So?" I turn towards Cat, who looked at me eagerly. "What's she like?"

I sigh, and look at all of their faces, waiting for me to answer. I don't really have a choice here, do I?

I make myself comfortable and rack my brain for something to say, but not even a second later, my mouth starts saying the first words that came to mind. "She's... Cute."

When I look back on all of their faces, they were extremely focused on me, mindlessly chewing on brownies and sipping on drinks. A small smile escapes my lips, and I go on. "I don't know. Maybe it's that we both like the same book series, or maybe it's because she danced with me at grom-"

"You danced with her at grom!?"

"Shh," Cat silenced Skara, then urged me to continue. I chuckled.

"Yeah. I was about to ask her out, but I didn't even have to because she already offered to be my partner. And I guess that took way more of a toll on me than I could ever imagine." I dwell on the memory for a little bit, warmth residing in my chest. "She's nice. And kind. And she stands up to people like Willow, something I could never do. And she's awfully sweet and weird at the same time, and I find myself staring at her when she walks by because..." I look down in thought, but I couldn't find the right word. "I don't know. It's..." I sigh, leaning back. "Weird."

"What? What do you mean weird?" Amelia sits upright, hands on her thighs as she looks at me aggressively. "You, my friend, have a crush on someone for the first time ever. It's gonna feel weird but it's perfectly normal! Start treating it like it's normal. Go ask her out for real or something."

Cat shrugs, sipping on her drink. "I ship it."

Skara raises her hand. "I second!"

I smile at them. I don't remember them being this supportive in all the years we were friends. In any case, I'm not complaining. "Thanks, guys."

"If she rejects you," Amelia says in between chewing, "her loss, really. Imagine getting to be with _the_ Amity Blight."

Cat places her empty glass on top of the empty plate. "I doubt she'll reject you though. She offered to be your partner, right? That has to be a hint."

"No but your ship name is literally so pretty," Skara chimes in, stars in her eyes. " _Lumity_. Right? So fetch!"

Lumity... Huh. That does sound pretty.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get more brownies." Amelia stands up and stretches before getting the empty plate. "Do y'all want some? Should I bring another strawberry drink?"

We all say our yeses and Amelia walks out the door. The moment she does, I realize my chest feels a lot lighter, as though I was just relieved of a heckton of weight. This was probably the only moment I actually felt a sense of connection with these girls. In all honesty, I didn't expect them to be so cool about it. I thought since they were the children of rich parents then they'd turn out snobby and unbearable. As it turns out, I was wrong. And that was fine.

Skara and Cat and I engaged in conversation when suddenly the door busts open. Amelia looked panicked as she closes the door and guarded it. I furrowed my brows. What was happening? "Amelia?"

She heaves a deep breath, then looks us all in the eye. "Boscha's here."

As though on cue, someone slams the door from the other side, making the two other girls stand up. I remain on the floor, clenching my fists. The door gets slammed once more, twice, thrice, before it finally blasts open, revealing an angered Boscha holding a fireball.

"How dare-"

"Abomination, rise."

A large clump of violet goo rises from the ground and embraces her, making her shut up. That's taken care of. I struggle to stand up from my spot, but the other girls help me, which I thanked them for. I looked at a clock on the wall and pursed my lips. It's getting late. "Hey, I have to go. My driver's probably outside already and my dad told me not to stay out too late."

"Oh, yeah. We know how Mr. Blight can be," Cat said, patting my shoulder with a smile. "Bye then. Tell us if something juicy happens with Luz."

I roll my eyes, smiling. Skara and Amelia both bid their farewells as well. "See you at school tomorrow!"

When all is said and done, I bring my abomination out with me with it still hugging a squirming Boscha. I could hear her grunts and groans as we walked along the lit paths outside of the house, but I refused to let go, knowing full well she'd only cause chaos once I do. "Let- go of me!"

I sigh, exasperated. "You know if you stay still, things wouldn't be as hard for you as it is now."

She groans, and then it gets quiet. I cross my arms. I know exactly what she's doing. "Abomination, hold her hands."

She groans again when the abomination does, having failed to do magic as soon as I prevented it. "Just let go of me! I feel gooey and gross and I swear I won't go back there and destroy everything Amelia has."

"We both know that's a lie."

"Okay but how dare you have a party without me!"

"I didn't host the party. That was Amelia."

"You accepted the invite-"

"Because I had to!" I stop walking, fists clenched on my side. Gah, calm down, Amity. She's not worth your anger. "Look, if you stay quiet, things will be better for the both of us, okay?"

"I'll stay quiet if you let me go."

I turn around, looking her dead in the eye. How have I survived being friends with her all these years? She's glaring at me, and at this point, we were just both sizing each other up. "Fine," I say, never taking my eyes off her. "But not before you answer my question."

She rolls her eyes. "What?"

Flashes of the night before came to me. My dad asking about Boscha, talking about the human. I cross my arms, heaving a deep breath. "What did you tell my dad?"

"What?" She spat, seeming genuinely confused. "Nothing. I haven't talked to your dad in ages."

"Then how did he know we weren't friends anymore?"

"The only people I told that to are my parents because they asked and I couldn't lie, so maybe they told your dad or something." She scoffed. "I have better things to do than rant to Mr. Blight about us like he's some sort of therapist."

I stare at her, weighing her words. She seemed to be genuinely telling the truth, but I found myself refusing to believe her. No, that can't just be it, right? That's Boscha. There's gotta be more.

When she sees me turn quiet, she rolls her eyes. "Look," she starts, looking anywhere but my eyes. "I didn't tell anyone about your human friend, or half-a-witch Willow, or that other nerd." She glares at the side, and she struggles to get off once more, but that was all in vain. "Now can you get me off this thing?"

With one last look, I decide to believe her. But not entirely. Just enough to let her go. "Fine. I'll call your mom to pick you up-"

"Wait. Don't." Her eyes softened, and for a split second, showcased fear. "They don't know I'm here. I snuck out."

I hid a frown. Boscha and I both had abusive parents - that was one thing we bonded about growing up. I couldn't bring myself to disobey her at this moment, knowing full well that if I were in her situation, I wouldn't want her to disobey me as well. Who knows what atrocities await for her at home if her parents found out.

I cast the abomination away, and Boscha landed on her feet. She shoved her hands inside the pockets of her varsity jacket and refused to look me in the eye. "Do you need a ride home?" I asked.

"No." She scoffed, and walked away. "I have legs. I can walk."

As though on cue, the Blight family car arrived. Boscha was a few feet away from me by then, and so I didn't bother to insist anymore. I made my way in and was immediately greeted by Nate, my driver, who put on a welcoming smile on his face. "Evening, Miss Amity. Did you have fun?"

I closed the door and leaned back, looked out the window. I could see Amelia, Cat, and Skara's silhouette by the top window, and I remember all the things that happened up there. I guess it could have turned out worse. I didn't have an awful time.

"It wasn't that bad."


	7. Puppet

∽※∽

Today, I was particularly happy.

It wasn't because of Luz, surprisingly. Sheesh, I've really gotta stop depending on her as my happy source. Though you can't blame me. She's cute and I've come to terms that I do have a crush on her, and anyway that's besides the point!

Today I'm getting my cast off.

Finally! My toes will be able to breathe. I wouldn't have to use a crutch to walk anymore and I can finally run and do all the things I couldn't do with the cast hindering me. I never thought I could miss a foot as much as I do now.

I had to miss half of school to get to my healer's clinic to get it off, so that meant I'd be back in Hexside by lunch, since I couldn't afford to miss the entirety of school due to my grades needing to be tended to. My parents preferred me to go back at least, instead of letting me take the day off to get used to walking with two feet again. I couldn't argue. In turn, though, the twins would have to help me through the day while I adjusted, and as my siblings are both absolute obnoxious dipsticks, anyone could guess how my day turned out.

"Awe, it's like she's a baby again," Ed cooed, squishing his cheeks together. Far behind him was Em, kneeling down and patting her lap, as though urging a puppy to come close.

"Come here baby sis," she called, opening her arms as her hands closed and opened. I grunted, staying put on the bed. "You can do it. Come on!"

"Shut it." I glared when they laughed. I tried to stand up, but I still wobbled and just ended up sitting right back down. My foot is too week. Gah, I hate this! "Can you two make yourself useful and help me?"

"Mittens, just walk. It's not that hard." Ed scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully. Emira laughed and stepped forth, placing an elbow on our brother's shoulder. Gah, what's the point of them being here if they're not gonna do what they're supposed to do anyway?

"Look, watch and learn." He points at his foot, then at his eyes and back to mine. He carefully raises a foot, then brings it back down slowly. "Walk." He repeats it, staring at me all the while. "Walk again. Now you try it."

I grumbled, falling back on the bed. "I know how to walk. I've done it before!"

"Then why can't you do it now!?"

"Maybe she just needs a little pushing." Em walks over towards me and pulls me by the hands, so now I'm sitting upright. I give her a questioning look. She smiles innocently at me. "Or... Pulling, for that matter."

Without any warning, she suddenly yanked me towards her which caused me to stumble forward. They both cheered as I struggled to keep balance, and I mean _really_ struggled, but my weak foot couldn't keep up and I inevitably dropped down to the floor with a resounding _thud._ I rolled over only to see Ed and Em tower over me with a curious look. I sigh. "It didn't work."

Em crossed her arms. "Well I'm not carrying her for the day."

Ed crossed his arms too. "Well I'm not doing it too."

I watched as they stared at each other, probably talking telepathically like twins typically do. Suddenly after a few seconds, they point at each other and go, "rock, Hooty, Mittens."

I furrow my brows. "What?"

Ed answers, "Mittens beats Hooty, Hooty beats rock, rock beats Mittens."

My brows furrow even more. "Why does rock beat Mittens?"

Em sniggers. "I can easily beat you up with a rock right now."

"Right," I deadpanned.

The first game, they both played Hooty, which was formed by joining your fingers to make a circular hole. That was a tie. The second, Ed played Mittens while Em played rock, so that meant she won. I ignored the fact that they didn't even exert any effort to figuring out the Mittens hand form, which was literally just a scissor. Emira was now shooting a smug look at Ed who whined.

The next few moments though, my healer came in and told them to accompany me while walking. No carrying, since I was supposed to get my foot acquainted with doing its job right again. My healer also wondered why I was laying on the floor, to which Ed responded with, "walking is hard."

Which I suppose wasn't a lie, given the state that I was in.

Anyway, that's how I ended up in between the twins, holding their hands like I was their child as we walked along the streets of Bonesborough.

To anyone who didn't know us, we looked like a cute little happy family. Matching hair color, happy faces. Only, Ed and Em were wearing Hexside's uniforms, which probably meant they had me when they were _really_ young. Other than that, I'm probably perceived as a weak child now. Ah, nuts.

On the way, we managed to pass by Eda's tent when we entered the marketplace - the twins said we had to make detours to maximize my foot's adjustment. Ed wasn't smart enough to figure that out so actually the credit goes to Em. I realized that I hadn't really talked to Luz's mentor after all that happened to them, so what better time to do it than now?

My siblings teased me about Luz again when we approached Eda, but I ignored them. When she noticed us coming up, she immediately stood up and yelled, "costumers!"

The cute little demon sleeping on the table was startled awake, jerking its head from left to right. "Monsters! Where? Where? Make them bow down to me and cry mercy!"

"No, King." Eda placed her hand on the demon's head and turned it towards us. " _Customers._ "

"Oh." He sat upright, squinting at us. "Eda, those aren't just customers. That's Luz's friends!"

We stopped walking when we got close enough, and my siblings finally let go of my hands. I thought I could already stand upright without wobbling but I didn't wanna risk embarrassing myself so I held onto the edge of the table. "Hey, Eda." Wait, was I allowed to call her that? Are we already at the first name basis?

She squints and looks at me up and down, which made me self conscious for a split second. Then there was recognition in her eyes. "Oh, you're my human's girl... Pal!" she exclaims. "What brings you here? Something happened to Luz?" She gasps, then points at me with a knowing smile. "Did she get in trouble? Baby's first prank at school? Ah, they grow up so fast."

"No, I haven't seen Luz all day. I haven't been to school yet." I looked up at her as her looks slowly turned into curiosity. King was looking at me as well, wondering what I came here for if not because of Luz. "Anyway, I just wanted to check on my..." Choice of words. " _Friend's_ mentor, you know, after what happened with the emperor and Lilith. Are you... Okay?"

"Well," she sighed, sitting on the table. "My life is a fart right now and my magic's in a funk." She drew a spell circle in the air, only for it to quickly disintegrate in failure. "Why do you think I have my store open on a weekday? I've got nothing to do, so hey, I thought, why not make money?" She snorts, then points at the twins in the back, mesmerized at the pretty human things. Ed, mostly. "Thanks for the concern, but I've already got enough of that from Luz. That kid's too sweet for her own good."

I smile, thinking about her. All the hugs, the kisses to her little demon, the affection for her friends. "That's true."

"Is that all you're here for? May I interest you in a stick of candy clouds?" She brings up a stick with a pink fluffy heap of what did seem like clouds on top of it. Then she brings up this freaky little fuzzy creature which had huge, lifeless eyes and a beak for a mouth. I stepped back when I saw it. Creepy. "Perhaps this little fat bird thing who might be the source of all nightmares?"

"But I want it as a pet!"

We all turn our heads when we hear Ed's voice, hugging this yellow duck that was as big as Eda's little demon.

"Edric, put that down!" Em scolds him, but he holds onto it for dear life. "We don't need it and it freaks me out."

"But look!"

He brings it to Emira's face and squeezes it, and then there was a squeaky sound which caused Ed's eyes to fill with stars. "It talks!"

"Hey!" Suddenly King stands up and runs on over towards them. He jumps from the table and snatches the yellow duck from Ed's hand, landing on the ground with the duck behind him. "Li'l Ducky is mine and nobody else can have him!"

I turn back towards Eda, eyeing the candy clouds. I wonder if Luz likes these. "I'll take two of the candy clouds, please."

In the end, Ed lost to King in a battle of Rock, Hooty, Mittens so he left with a sad look on his face, reaching out for Li'l Ducky. They went back to holding my hands in our venture towards Hexside, each of them holding my candy cloud stick on their free ones.

When they had the chance, they swung their arms really hard and high that almost sent me flying. _Anything_ to annoy me, they'll do. By the time we reached Hexside, I had already walked enough that I felt pretty confident that I could do it on my own. They didn't leave me 'til I proved it though, so for a couple minutes, we stood outside of school, Ed and Em watching me as I find my balance and walk straight from the stairs towards the front doors of Hexside. When I managed to do it successfully, they both cheered in exaggeration and patted my head and squished my cheeks, mumbling a, "look at our baby all grown up now!"

I swatted them both away, which they laughed at. Finally, after all of that, they decide to head on in and leave me on my own, which I couldn't thank the stars enough for. Some peace at last.

Maybe I should give this candy cloud to Luz.

With a smile on my face, I head towards the cafeteria with a stick of candy clouds on each of my hands. I was getting a little nervous for whatever reason. My stomach went all queasy and my heartbeats increased in pace, but there was no turning back. Why would I turn back? I sucked in a deep breath and pushed forward, getting closer to the cafeteria by the second. Before I could make it, though, the very person I was looking for suddenly emerged out the door with her friends, and I chickened out. Gah! I hid behind a locker nearby. _What was that for, Amity?_

"Come to think of it," Willow says. I purse my lips. Please don't let them see me. "I haven't seen Amity all day. Do you guys think she's okay?"

Gus replied, "I heard she was getting her cast off today, so she's probably just taking the day off to adjust."

"That makes sense."

"Anyway," Gus added. I could hear their shoes squeaking against the floor. "I have to make it in time for my next class. See you guys later!"

"Bye Gus!" That was Luz. I held a fist to the part of my chest where my heart was. _Amity, you're really down bad for this girl, aren't you?_ I sighed quietly and gripped the candy cloud sticks tightly. _I gotta stop panicking when she's around._

"Willow... How hard was it, being friends with Amity?"

I widened my eyes, and peeked around the corner. That was still Luz. I stopped peeking and stood upright, waiting for her next words.

"It was pretty fun when we started. The fondest memories I had as a kid were with her," Willow answered, a hint of glee in her voice. "It was only when her parents interfered that it got hard. It did hurt a lot though, I admit."

"I met her father the other night... Well, not really met, more like, encountered? I was in the closet when he was talking - it's a very long story." I recalled the memory, leaning back. I was hoping she just shook it off and thought nothing of it. I closed my eyes, a frown slowly overtaking my lips. Oh boy. "Now I think he's out to get me next. It was you, and now it's me. He told Amity not to engage with me, and knowing what happened with you... I don't know, it just got me thinking."

There was a pause, and in that short moment, I felt a sinking feeling inside my stomach, seeds of misery being planted with just a few more words to make it grow.

"Is it worth it, being friends with her?"

I stared at the candy clouds, and then I stood up, walked away.

_Is it worth it being friends with me?_

I sighed. I don't know. Maybe not. At least I thought it wasn't for the longest time, after being weak enough to abandon Willow.

I wasn't the problem, was I? It's my parents. They drive my friends away because they're so obsessed with their status and reputation. I was born to what, be controlled by them? Associate with the strongest of witchlings? Keep the Blight family name clean and on top?

But I couldn't help but think that maybe I was part of the problem, too, by letting them do as they please with me, obliging their disgusting commands in order to fit their impossible standards. And how could I tell them off? I'm... Weak. Which was quite ironic, considering Blights weren't supposed to _be_ weak.

I was their puppet; they were my ruthless puppeteers. My strings were nothing more than chains, designed to keep me in place, laced with a familial bond that made it unthinkable for me to cut off.

I had no way out.

I sit by the stairs out front of Hexside, chewing on one of the candy clouds. The exterior was quiet, the area bare of students what with classes having already started. I wonder what my parents would think when they know I'm skipping class. When I finished one of the candy clouds, I stare at the other that I was supposed to give to Luz, and then again, my insides felt hollow and full at the same, thoughts racing in my head as all joy exited outside of me.

Did Luz think it wasn't worth it? Willow? I pursed my lips. How will I know when I walked away before they could even answer? But I couldn't stay. I was... Afraid, I guess. Afraid to hear them say that it really wasn't, and that being with me was a waste of time.

I shouldn't care. There are better things to care about, so why do I care this much?

"What are you doing out here?"

I jump startled when I hear that voice. When I look back, I see Edric with his hands in his pockets, looking at me concerned. I sigh and look back up front, chewing on the candy cloud. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Skipped class to steal Li'l Ducky from that demon. What about you?" He walks, and then he sits beside me. "It's unlike you to skip class." I don't answer him, so he pokes my side. "Crush reject your candy cloud offer?"

"She's not my-"

"Hey, I didn't mention any names." I grunt when he laughs at me. Should've known he was just here to be annoying. "But seriously though, you should head in. Dad's gonna be super mad when he finds out you cut class."

"What," I bite on the candy cloud, "you're gonna snitch on me?"

He shook his head. "It's no fun when it comes to the great ol' Alador and Odalia Blight." There was a pause, a moment of silence between us, before he nudges me by my side. "Wanna talk about it? I'll try to be less annoying."

I sigh, propping my elbows on my thighs. I placed my chin on my palm and let my other arm fall on my lap, with it still holding the candy cloud. "It's nothing."

"Come on," he chuckles, "don't make me read your diary for it."

I pursed my lips, staring at the ground. "It's-" I try to think of the right words. It's a hurricane in there, in my brain. It's hard to think. "I'm just thinking about mom and dad."

"Oh." He winces, shaking his head. "It's _that_ kinda problem, huh?"

I nod, and then we were silent. The wind blew our way, carrying with it the smell of fire and magic, typical Bonesborough aroma. The trees rustled against each other, and for a moment, the glum feeling inside of me subsided, but that didn't last.

"Hey."

I look over towards Edric, who drew a spell circle in the air. Suddenly a sock puppet decorated to look like dad appeared on his hand, and on his other was a sock puppet of mom. He moved the dad sock and mimicked, "I'm Alador Blight, and I have an unspoken addiction of Apple Blood and I secretly read young adult novels in my free time." He leans towards me and whispered, "fun fact, Em and I actually did see YA books in his study once."

A laugh escapes my lips, which made him smile. He moves the mom sock and with a high pitched voice he goes, "and I'm Odalia Blight. My husband smells like farts and I'm too much of an organized freak that my children's hair have to be color-coordinated." He takes off the dad sock and draws another spell circle, then a sock puppet of what looked like me appeared on my hand. "Now you try."

I do give it a try. What could hurt, right? "You guys are too controlling of me. You have to let me live the way I want to, and stop cutting off my friends for me."

"But we're only doing this because we love you," the dad sock said, which made me frown. "This is for your own future, Mitt- Amity." Ed coughs. "Sorry."

"I can decide my future for myself. If you do really love me, you have to stop treating me like I'm your puppet."

The mom sock was the one talking this time, "Amity Blight! Don't you dare talk back to your parents blah blah rawr!" Suddenly dad's puppet sock was replaced with a Hooty sock and it was eating off the mom sock's head. I couldn't help but laugh at that, Edric soon laughing with me as the socks disappeared from our hands. My chest felt lighter. I really needed this.

"Thanks, Ed," I say, smiles remaining on our lips. "I think I'm fine now."

He smirks. "Nothing like socks to cheer up a sad Mittens."

"I'll be heading in. I think I can still make it for the next class." I stand up, dusted myself off.

"Uh, will you still finish that?"

I look at the candy cloud that he's pointing, and shake my head. This was supposed to be for Luz. Guess that's out of the question for today. "No. You can have it."

He claps his hands in giddy and accepts it. I make it inside after that, feeling better, but still feeling down. Maybe a lecture will get that off my mind.

I ran to make it in time for class, but as I do, I realize misfortune follows me everywhere, because I bumped someone on the way and the impact sent me stumbling. I rubbed my head and my back, hissed an _ouch,_ but then all the pain disappeared. I didn't just bump into anyone.

"Amity?"

I know this voice.

"Amity!" Luz quickly stood up and tackled me into a hug. Mind you, I was still on the ground. "You're back!" She let go and looked at my foot, then she looked back at me. I felt my stomach doing flips. My heart was going _wild_. "And your foot is okay! Your cast is gone. You missed so much stuff earlier. Willow stood up to Boscha for the _first_ time, and she's still alive to tell the tale! Can you believe it?"

My cheeks started heating up as she stood up and lent a hand to help me. Disregarding whatever that was with Boscha, I remember what happened earlier, and I know it's not her fault and she did nothing wrong, but I don't accept her hand anyway. I dusted myself off and stood on my own, walking away quickly as to not let her notice the state I was in. I clenched my fists and continued walking, not daring to look back. _It's not worth it. It's not worth it. It's not worth it._

"Hey, wait."

I stopped instinctively at the sound of her voice. _Don't look back._ If I do, it'd be so easy for me to give in.

"Are... Are you... Mad at me?" I could feel the sadness in her voice. She chuckles uneasily. "Did I do something wrong?"

I heaved a deep breath, and continued walking. I had no intention to engage with her whatsoever and I was planning to just move on and get to class. It wasn't that hard. Just keep walking. And so I did, I kept walking.

Then she held my wrist.

Electricity flowed through my bones.

I looked at her hand on my skin, then at her pleading eyes. That sinking feeling came back again, insecurity and doubt eating me alive. _Is it worth it being friends with me?_ I was so certain she'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't, but then, how come she was here with me now?

I opened my mouth to talk, but before I could spit anything out, the ground suddenly started shaking. We both looked around for an ounce of information on what was happening - it was as though something had just broken out from the ground and kept erupting like a volcano. The minute panic had sunken into me, the school speakers came to life.

"Everybody head outside. NOW!"


	8. Like Friends Do

∽※∽

_"Everybody head outside. NOW!"_

Despite being told, Luz and I stay put as the ground shook underneath us. It was a moment of confusion — and subtle panic — and we found ourselves unable to move, only looked around as if that was gonna help us assess the situation. Nothing was coming up. The ground just kept shaking.

"Uh... Is this a normal thing in the Boiling Isles?" Luz asked with an uneasy smile, backing up towards me. "Is the Titan hungry or something? Do we need to feed it a giant sandwich every year?"

Everything that had bothered me quickly faded away, and I stand on guard, clenching my fists. "I don't think a dead entity is capable of being hungry."

"Then wha— Amity!"

In a flash, Luz grabbed hold of her paper glyph and pressed it underneath my feet. An ice pillar sent me flying and I land on her arms before I could process anything. I flinched when something crashed from the other side of the pillar — something small, like an unusually large insect.

An arm draped around her shoulder, I stared at the ice pillar. "What was that?"

"I don't know. A big mosquito?" She shuddered. "I don't have a good relationship with mosquitos."

At the corner of my eye, I see another one of them zooming at us from the other side. My instincts kicked in and I made a gesture that sent a huge purple hand to arise from the ground, which stopped it from further nearing us. Luz turned around as soon as I'd done the deed, her face showcasing that of worry and concern. "Sheesh, the mosquitos here are _huge._ "

"Never heard of a mosquito before." I landed on my feet when she let go of me, dusting myself. "I don't know what that was, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this so we should probably head out."

Before we could even run for it, a few more of them suddenly emerged from both sides of the hallway; the buzzing sounds became more evident. Luz and I change our stance, standing back to back, my fists clenched and hers full with papers of drawn glyphs, ready for battle if need be.

I thought they were standard insects that will just bite and cause an itch, but then one — _several,_ actually, blew a short range of _flame_ from their mouths.

Luz turned to me in panic. "They breathe _fire!?"_

I felt the sweat dripping down my forehead, equally as panicked, but I try to hide it. "Apparently."

More of them kept coming and coming. If this continues, we'd be surrounded in no time. I cast a large abomination from the ground and used it as a shield, and I called up a pair of hands to squish away the upcoming larger than average fire-breathing insects. Behind me, Luz casts a wall of vines that temporarily hindered the insects from coming nearer. We'd have to have a plan soon. I glanced back at her, all the while keeping track of the movements of the pair of abomination hands. Can't let them close. "Do you have any plans in that brain of yours that'll help us out of this?"

"We could..." She rubs the back of her neck. "Hide in the lockers?"

"Luz!"

"I don't know!" Then she pauses, looking at my side of the hallway. "Wait, let me try something."

I flicked another fire-breathing insect away. "I'm open to anything that helps our situation."

She brings out a battle face. "Alright."

Unprepared (me, I was unprepared. I screamed a "wait!" but that clearly did nothing), she charges towards the swarm of insects I was fighting and uses an ice pillar to launch herself up my abomination shield. She places a paper on it and slaps it firmly, and then she jumps off; I caught her swiftly with my abomination hand and I lead her towards me. The large abomination was then caught on fire and Luz points ahead, screaming, "abomination knight, attack!"

I don't bother telling her that the abomination only heeds commands when I say it, and so I yell the same thing she did. The abomination tramples and burns the insects which causes Luz and I to cheer on. The purple monster slowly melts, though, seeing as it wasn't really built to withstand that much heat for a long period of time. Nonetheless, I face Luz, who had a giant grin on her face. "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't," she answers rather enthusiastically. "But now that I think about it, I've seen a lot of humans in my realm deal with bugs using fire."

A smile escapes my lips, and I cross my arms. "Nice."

We hear a ruckus behind us, and I realize there were still a heckton of them at the other side of the hallway, momentarily trapped by the wall of vines. I grab Luz's hand and pull her to run, determined to get out of here before we got cooked by those things.

We turn a corner only to encounter them again. This time I just squish them together with a pair of abomination hands. Unwilling to stop, we move onward, dealing with bugs as quickly as we went, trying to find our way out. On an intersection, two swarms of the creatures came for us on two sides, and so Luz jumps ahead and casts two trees in the middle that she burned. I brought up two abominations and make them use it as torches, burning the bugs away, which cleared a path. A success. Luz jumps in glee and raises a hand. "Nice work team!"

I hit her palm with mine, a thrilling sensation overcoming me. “Heck yeah.”

No time to bask in glory. Another set of buzzing came from behind us, making us turn around. I heard Luz’s _“uh oh”_ as we backed up, the swarm getting larger and increasing in number. They broke through Luz’s vine wall. Oh boy.

“Uh, Amity,” Luz whispered, a hint of a squeak in her voice. “I know it’s not the time to break some bad news, but I’ve got some bad news.”

Great. “What?”

“I ran out of plant glyphs.”

The swarm of insects kept advancing, and I supposed we could make a run for it, but I doubt we’d get to the exit in time before the fire-breathing creatures overrun us and turn us into burnt meat. Considering we killed many of their kind, I doubt they were going to treat us kindly. Is this where it ends? Will my dreams be nothing more than just dreams? Am I really going to die this way?

At least I get to die with Luz.

“Also I have like two fire glyphs left,” she added, holding onto said fire glyphs. She turns to me and winces. “Do you think it’s too late to hide in the lockers?”

The lockers.

I stand on alert, turning towards one of them and kicked it with all my might. It opened, and out comes a set of notebooks and a pencil case, which I toss to Luz. A hopeful smile comes on her lips and she nods at me, face full of determination as she begins drawing glyph after glyph on blank pages. “I’ll hold them back, you keep drawing,” I tell her.

I cast an abomination, but it wasn’t nearly enough to withhold even half of them. With a pair of large abomination hands arising from the ground, I flick and push and squish all that came to my reach. Some of them made it through which Luz took care of with a fire glyph – she even managed to make a fireball, which was impressive seeing as she didn’t even need a training wand like I did to get the hang of it. Wait, fireball. I just remembered I can actually make a fireball.

I tried to make a spell circle, hoping that wasn’t just a one time thing and I could actually do it without needing a training wand anymore. It took me a couple times to finally ignite something and make it appear on the palm of my hands, but once I do conjure it, I throw it to the swarm and smile when it hit quite a few.

“Cool,” Luz says, which I inexplicably and gratuitously blush at. Then she taps one of her glyphs, turning it into a fireball. “Or should I say, _hot._ ” I scrunch my nose when she winks exaggeratedly. How does that make sense? She stands up, ripped papers of drawn glyphs surrounding her, a fireball floating on her palm. With a dorky grin, she narrows her eyes and goes, “let’s heat things up a bit, shall we?”

Mandatory pun with Luz Noceda. She never gets tired of it.

I cast a fireball and fix my stance, preparing my throwing arm. This’ll be like Grudgby. Only, my goal is to take each and everyone of these suckers out before they burn me and Luz to ashes. Pretty good incentive to give it my all.

Seeing as the swarms don’t stop coming, Luz and I start throwing out balls of fire, which took out a quite a lot of them as it brought flame in its trajectory. We took out multiple of them left and right, although some made it through and burned some of my exposed skin. “Ouch.” I rub the burn and kicked the insect splat on a locker. They’re not so tough on their own. These things won’t survive without a group.

“Are you okay?”

I turn to Luz, who had a concerned look on her face, and I nod. “Yeah. Keep throwing, human. No distractions.”

She does, burning a few more in its path. She chuckles. “Be less distracting then.”

I momentarily freeze up, heat rising to my cheeks. Is the school just burning hot or am I really blushing? I face her, watching her cheer as she hit more of those things. What does she mean, be less distracting? Gah, stupid thoughts. Stupid feelings. _No distractions, Amity. Keep throwing!_

We continue on for a while, until I notice Luz was running out of paper again and the swarm just kept coming and coming. There wasn’t an end. At one point, we started backing up as the creatures advanced, and advanced, and advanced. I hoped we wouldn’t hit a corner. I wouldn’t want to die this way.

“Where are they coming from?” I ask, annoyed, and slowly losing hope. My arm was starting to hurt from all the throwing and I was willing to bet my partner had the same situation.

“Amity, if this is how we die,” she suddenly says, holding my hand, which took me aback. We’re really doing this now? My cheeks were heating up like wild and my heartbeats went crazy fast. Wait, I’m not ready. Whatever she was gonna say, I wasn’t ready! “I just want you to know that I–“ 

As though a miracle was bestowed upon us, water came out of nowhere, like an indoor rain. I could hear all the fire sizzle out into nothing and all the insects dropped down onto the floor. What was that?

“Woah,” Luz said, looking around. She opened one of her hands and let the water fall onto her palm. She then glances at all the creatures on the floor. “Are they… Dead?”

“No, look.” I point at their twitching wings. A bit of buzzing could still be heard in the air. “They’re still alive. They just can’t fly. Maybe they’re not meant to get their wings wet.”

She crouches down to get a closer look, and I realize we were still holding hands when I get pulled along with her, making me lean forward. My stomach just went queasy at this realization before she turned to me again, smiling. “Awe, they’re pretty cute when they’re not trying to burn us. Look at their widdle- ah!”

The thing tried to burn her which made her stumble back. I couldn’t help but laugh. She sucked on her nearly burnt index finger. “Okay, not so cute anymore.”

I pulled her up. The place reeked badly of insect blood and smoke, which wasn’t a great combination (my nose was on the brink of giving up), but I breathe in nonetheless. I tried to calm myself after the intensity of what just happened. Luz dusted herself off, getting rid of dust and ashes, and I wasn’t supposed to stare but she was smiling as though she didn’t just go through the same thing that I did. I vaguely remember being upset about her earlier, and then… That thing she was about to say.

“Hey,” I called, and she hummed in response, ruffling her hair to clean it. I paid no attention to the fluttering of my heart at the sight of her doing that. “What were you going to say earlier?”

She stops doing what she was doing, and then looks at me. “Oh.” She slicks her hair back, only for it to go back to its usual style. She shrugs at that and continues, “I just wanted you to know that I’m glad to be your friend. But I think I would have said that even if we weren’t about to die.” She smiles. I force myself to smile with her. That’s it, Amity. No point hoping. I’m never confessing, ever.

“Also…” she continues, rubbing the back of her neck. “I wanted to let you know that I think you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met–“

The school speakers come to life abruptly, causing Luz and I to jump startled. Principal Bump's exasperated voice came on. "Whoever's trying to burn the building, please don't burn the building. It's hard building a school."

Luz yells, "sorry!" as if Principal Bump could hear her.

I paid no attention to that, though, and faced her. “You think I’m the what?”

“Nothing, nevermind.” She takes a paper from her pocket and taps the glyph on it, which turned the paper into a flower. She takes this and places it on top of the scattered bugs on the ground. “Rest in peace, little ones.”

I sigh, and I tug her by the hand. "We should really get going."

She nods, and runs alongside me as we finally see the exit of Hexside. Students were already gathered outside, worried, and curious, and fascinated. We make it out successfully, glad we didn't encounter any more of those things. Students by the front of the crowd help us get by.

I look around me, recognizing some classmates as I made my way in the sea of students. I took notice of the kids by the far back, getting picked up by their parents one by one and crying. Poor children. That must have been scary for them. Some of the older ones had concerned looks on their faces, some of them received burns. Then there are those who took their scrolls out, capturing the moment to post in Penstagram.

It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't beside Luz anymore. In fact, I only noticed it when she came running to me, worry etched in her face as she panted in both panic and exhaustion. "Amity," she calls. "I can't find our friends. We have to go back in there."

"What? No. Absolutely not." I shook my head. In what world would that be a good idea? I point at the school, watching her eyes turn soft. "It's dangerous in there. Principal Bump can make sure all of the students are safe. We just have to stay back and _not_ put ourselves in any more danger."

"But we can't just stand here and— and not do anything!"

"Yes, we can. Luz." I hold her shoulders. I could tell that even if I were to tell her anything, she still would oblige to her own voice, but I try anyway. "Your friends wouldn't want you to get hurt. _I_ wouldn't want you to get hurt." She frowns. _Please, Luz, think about this._ "Stay. Put."

"I'm..." With a guilty look on her face, she takes my hands off her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Luz!"

She runs away and launches herself with an ice pillar, landing on the center of a giant flower that she casted. _Dangnammit, that girl._ I chase after her instinctively, ignoring the calls of the other students. I cast an abomination to throw me as a boost and land on the palm of yet a giant purple hand that I commanded to rise up. The moment I enter Hexside, she was already running around a corner, and so I run after her, calling her name, "Luz!"

When I catch up to her, a swarm of those things were already headed her way. I didn't have time to think of a plan as I just casted an abomination hand and squished all of them in one go. Those I didn't catch, Luz burned with her fire glyph. They all twitched and fell on the floor with their wings completely disintegrated. I walk towards Luz with a slight glare, and she turns to me. "Thanks," she says.

"Save it." I sigh, making my abomination disappear. "What's your plan?"

"Well..." She heaves a deep breath, and clenched her fists. "We find Gus and Willow and get out of here."

I purse my lips. "We're gonna need more than that to make it out alive.”

She shook her head and dismissed what I said, walking forward. I follow suit. “I’ll make it up as I go. I just need to know they’re safe.”

I don’t retaliate further. I was exhausted, and my arm was still kinda sore from all the throwing we did earlier, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave her alone. Titan knows I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to her.

As we walked in silence, I take notice of the glum atmosphere that Hexside emitted right now, what with the broken lights, the messy floors, and the opened doors to empty rooms. Some lockers were left unlocked and agape, the tongues limp in destruction, causing some books to fall on the floor. This was so different from the Hexside I was used to. More dark, devoid of any hope. Where were the other students that were absent from the crowd outside?

Amidst the silence, my mind did the thing it does best: think. I think of my other friends, Cat, Skara, Amelia, if I’d seen them with the crowd earlier. I don’t remember if I did. I think about Boscha, too. And then Willow, and Gus. I think about Principal Bump, if he was still inside the school building, considering the fact that he still had access to the school speakers. I think about what caused all of this, the sudden appearance, and the sudden destruction. And then eventually, I think about earlier events, and my mind grew a bit darker than it already was before.

I look at Luz, at her unwavering determination, her willingness to withstand danger for the sake of her friends. I really do admire her. She’s everything I couldn’t bring myself to be. With that thought in mind, I wonder why she was still friends with me; why she’s glad to be my friend. I possessed too much ambition that I weaponized it in order to step on others. I was raised to feel superior, to _be_ superior, despite the fact that I wasn’t really the best if one looked close enough. I looked down on everyone who I felt weren’t up to my standards – the standards my parents have embedded in me since I was a kid. I pushed Willow away. I was weak. It wasn’t worth it, being friends with me. I didn’t deserve Luz’s friendship. 

“Amity, I’m sorry.”

I’m immediately broken out of my thoughts once I hear her voice. When I look up, she had already stopped walking, head bent low with a sigh. She turns around to face me, and she continues, “for not listening. I just wanted to help my friends if they were in danger here, and… you didn’t have to follow me.” She gives me a faint smile. “You can go back if you’re tired. I’ll be fine, trust me.” She chuckles. “Look at these used to be nerdy noodle arms. Not so noodly anymore! I have muscles now.” She shows off what clearly is still a “nerdy noodle arm” so I couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit.

“No, it’s okay.” My smile fades, and I look down. “Let’s just see if Willow and Gus are safe.”

“Wait.”

I stop myself from walking ahead, still unable to look her in the eye.

“Maybe it’s not the time to say this, but something’s been bothering me, and… I just wanna talk it out.”

When I turn around, our eyes cross paths, and hers turned a little bit softer. Her hands stay limp by her side and her smile was no longer there, which sent my mind racing on what other words could come out of her mouth.

She takes one step forward. “Why did you try to ignore me earlier?”

I stand frozen; my heartbeats run fast. I knew I didn’t want to just pour my heart out to her, to Luz, my… friend. My _crush!_ But what could I say? That I got insecure and wanted to run away from it? That I was afraid of her judgment over me? The last thing I wanted was to scare her away with my weakness. I couldn’t risk it. With a deep breath, I shook my head. “It’s nothing. Really. Forget about it.”

“I can’t just forget about it,” she replies, as though that should have already been obvious to me. She rubs the back of her neck. “I didn’t do anything wrong, right? I don’t want you to stay mad at me, if you are.”

“I’m not mad at you,” I answer firmly. _I can’t stay mad at you, anyway._ “Let’s just go and find your friends-“

“I keep thinking about your dad.”

My eyes closed instinctively. Gah, my parents. The root of all my problems.

“Like, when will it be when he threatens you to completely cut all ties with me, just like they did with Willow? Would you suffer then if you don’t follow what they say and stay friends with me?” she continues, rubbing her arm. I noticed her look away. The frown slowly forming on her face was hard to miss. “I just… Amity,” she looks up at me, which sent an aching feeling in my chest. “I don’t want to lose my friendship with you.”

I sighed. “I don’t too, you know.” I walk up towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. “It’ll be okay. I’m still here, aren’t I? It hasn’t gotten to that point yet.” I try for a smile, which she returns all too quickly. It’d be easy to say I won’t let them take her away from me, but it wasn’t as easy to actually do it. If I was weak now, I was even weaker when it comes to my family. So I think of other things to say; a promise I could keep. “If they start threatening me, that just means we’ll have to meet each other in secret.” I chuckle. “Secret Azura book club in my secret hideout in the library?”

I was taken aback when she pulls me to a hug, but it wasn’t long before I actually embraced her with equal sentiment. There’s that warmth in my chest again. She smells nice, like lemons and sweets, and I closed my eyes to take in solely the feelings that were immersing me in the moment – all the colors I couldn’t see, the emotions invisible to the eye. When she pulls away, I find myself unwilling to let go, but I had to, if I wanted to keep my dignity.

“I think I feel much better,” she says, smiling. She takes a deep breath, and points onward. “Now let’s go find our friends.”

I nod in agreement, and walk ahead, keeping my eye on more fire-breathing insects. I guess I should be glad that I dodged that question, but I couldn’t help but feel that I lied. _It wasn’t just nothing, Luz._ I didn’t just ignore you for nothing. But what could I do, bring up the subject again? I figured to just let it go while I still could. Maybe _I_ should be the one to forget about it.

I was walking a while when I heard Luz’s footsteps catching up behind me, and soon she made it to my side. “You know,” she starts, her arms crossed in front of her chest, “you still look pretty tired.”

I look at her, pursing my lips. “I’m not, I’m just-” What excuse have I got now? I was really running low on energy; I couldn’t even bring myself to lie anymore. I sigh. “Yes, you’re actually right.”

“Might I interest you for a relaxation treatment from the one and only Luz Noceda?”

I raise a brow. “What does that even-“

“Aaand scoop.”

My heart jumps in my chest when she wraps my arms around her neck and carries me piggy back style. I was completely… unprepared. My cheeks started heating up. She grabs a paper from her pocket, making a _“ploop”_ sound with her mouth. She hands it to me, saying, “give it a boop.”

I didn’t know what boop means, but I assumed she meant to tap it because that’s what she usually does with the glyphs. And so I do tap it, and on my palm lay a light orb transformed from paper. “You are the light that guides my way, Amity Blight. Lead me the way!”

This time, I let out a genuine laugh. Whether I deserved it or not, I couldn’t deny that being with Luz made me feel… Different. Happy? Serene. I didn’t quite know. Maybe it was comfort, or hope, or peace. Maybe it was all of those combined. I didn’t know, and maybe I didn’t have to. All I knew was that I liked it, and if I could, I would want to feel it for eternity.

Luz carries me along the hallways for a few minutes, hoping to find another soul inside this wretched building. An abomination was standing guard beside us, taking care of the little groups of insects that we encountered along the way. Luz mentioned that these insects aren’t attracted to light like the ones they have at the human realm. In fact, it thrived more in the dark, seeing as all the lights were broken and these bugs kept buzzing all the way through.

“It’s weird that they breathe fire though,” she continues. I listen closely, quite enjoying the sound of her voice. “It’s like if a dragon bred with a mosquito or something.” She gasped. “A _dragonito._ ”

I chuckle. “That reminds me of a dragon that once lived here.”

“There are dragons in the Boiling Isles?!”

“Well, there used to.” I purse my lips. “I haven’t heard of any other dragons after Thundra. I used to love her performances in the circus when I was a kid.”

“She was kept in a circus?” she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Yeah…” I recalled the memory, though they were mostly a blur. There was one particular moment that stood out, though, that made me smile. “Ed and Em and I used to sneak out during the end of the show to feed her. I think she let us pat her head one time. She was very scaly and rough, but it felt… Nice.” I placed my chin on Luz’s head. Her hair is so _soft_. “To be trusted.”

Her whole body vibrated when she chuckled, which sent me smiling. “So the Amity Blight _does_ have a soft side.”

I rolled my eyes, but still kept a smile. I was about to say something when I notice something by the corner of my eye. We were already walking by the Faculty of Hexside, which meant the Principal’s Office was nearby. And sure enough, through a window, I see a hint of red, moving from side to side. “Luz,” I whisper, pointing at it. She seemed to know where I was getting at because she walks towards it. It was the only room, I realize, that had its door closed.

I hopped off her back when we got near enough, and then I knocked on her door. We heard a muffled voice from inside before it was replaced with the sound of footsteps. The door was opened slightly, Principal Bump peeking through the small gap, and when he confirmed who it was, he immediately hurried up to let us in. “Drats, more students. Come quickly before one of them gets in.”

Once we do, he locks the door behind us and makes his way towards his desk. The place was still intact, brighter compared to the atmosphere of the rest of the school. No object here was broken; the framed portrait of himself stood clean on the wall, and all the things on the shelves behind him barely had any damage. “Are you hurt? Did you come by any other students on your way here?” He brings out what seemed like a kit of potions. For healing burns, I presume.

“No, we’re fine,” I answer for Luz and I, stepping forth. “We didn’t come across any other students. Have they all gone out?”

“That’s what I’d like to confirm as well.” He sighs, and then turns away to walk towards a wall. “If you both are fine, it’s time to head out. It’s too dangerous to stay here any longer.”

“Wait, Principal Bump,” Luz calls, which made us look at her. “What are those things? Where did they come from? It’s like they appeared out of nowhere.”

He stares at her, possibly debating whether or not to trust his teacherly instincts and go on a lecture about those creatures. He probably decided to go with yes, since he took a beast keeping textbook on one of his shelves, and opened it to a certain page. “Those…” He showed us the page. There’s an illustration that matches the appearance of the insects we just fought, and underneath it, lines of texts containing information about them. “Are Zectids. They are extremely territorial insects. When they no longer deem fit their old home, they move to another one, preferably in enclosed spaces or buildings like this entire school. That’s why the students have to head out. If I put the school on lockdown, we’d all just get burned here one by one,” he says, placing the book on his desk. “Their eggs range from a thousand to a million because they work stronger when they travel in groups. They don’t hatch for 15 years though, which is why we don’t see much of them on the Boiling Isles. The last time we saw one here,” he sighs, “it was in the possession of none other than Eda Clawthorne.”

I crossed my arms and watch as Luz facepalmed, muttering, “Eda…”

“We told her she should get rid of it. She told us she did.” He looked out the window. “Apparently she lied. Which isn’t surprising. It’s Eda Clawthorne.” He turns back towards us, hands behind his back. “I contacted her so she could help clean up her own mess, along with the pest control. They should be here any minute. For the meantime,” he opened the wall as though it was a door, which took me aback, “you both need to head out and keep yourselves safe. There are other students in there, those used to be in the detention track, to help you navigate towards the nearest exit. Now go.”

I nod, and pull Luz by the wrist, who was still muttering her disbelief towards her own mentor (“Why did Eda have to be such a troublemaker?”). Once we enter, the door behind us closed immediately. A few students turned their heads towards us, and there was one in particular that I recognized. “Luz!” he called.

Luz immediately shot upright at the sound of his voice, and then she ran to hug him. “Gus!” When she pulled away, she looked around and grinned at the sight of the other students. They all had sleeves and leggings of different colors – multi-tracked. Like Luz. “Viney, Jerbo, Barcus!” she exclaimed, hugging all three of them together. I stood back, watching their exchange. I didn’t know who these are, but it’s nice to see Luz make a lot of friends in Hexside. “You’re all okay.”

“Heck yeah we are.” The girl, Viney, I assumed, crossed her arms and smiled. “We’ve been helping students find their way out. Do you guys need help?”

“Wait, we went back inside here to see if my friends were okay.” Luz looked around, finding something. Someone? She turned to Gus. “Where’s Willow?”

“I’ve been looking all over for her too,” he answered, worry laced in his voice. “I can’t find her anywhere!”

Suddenly a door busted open, making all of us raise our heads. It was closed immediately by the person who just came in. She had emerged from one of the top floors so she had to run to make it towards us. I’d only noticed who it was when she got closer – Skara. “I saw them. Willow. Boscha, too.” She pants, her hand and some parts of her neck covered in burns. “I tried to help them but there were too many. I-“

“It’s fine, Skara,” a boy, who Luz referred to as Jerbo, assured her. “Viney can heal your wounds. Somebody has to get up there and take them here.”

I immediately turn towards Luz, knowing full well she was going to volunteer. She stares at her remaining paper, and with a look of determination, she clenches her fists. “I’ll do it.”

I sigh. Called it. “Me too.”

“I’ll go up there and check from time to time to see if they need the help,” Gus says, standing up. He casts an illusion of a Zectid, and then he crushed it with his hands, glaring. “Let’s get these suckers.”

We all nod in agreement and go up. Luz peeked outside to see if it was safe enough, and when she gives me the cue to come out, I follow her. We find ourselves in the middle of a hallway, emerging from the lockers. “Where are they?” she asks.

Right timing, we hear Boscha’s battle scream and the sizzling of a fire. We turn around the corner quickly and the view we were met with was unheard of in all the years I’ve gone to Hexside – Boscha was throwing firey Grudgby balls on the swarms of bugs that kept coming, and behind her lay a weak Willow with a distinct burn on her cheek, her eyes closed in possible pain and exhaustion. Boscha was protecting her, and what more, she looked _raging_ mad.

“Woah,” I uttered, and then I see Luz running towards them. I follow her quickly, sliding beside Boscha who was too focused to notice me. “Need help?” I asked, which caught her attention briefly. She scoffed, and then threw another Grudgby ball.

“About time.”

“Amity, I’ll bring Willow in the secret hideout,” Luz calls, kneeling beside our friend, and I nod at her. “Oh Willow, that’ll make a cool scar but it probably hurts right now.”

“Amity!”

When I look back up front, Boscha had thrown a ball dangerously close to my face. She glares at me, which I returned, but she managed to talk first. “Focus! Several of them almost burned your face.”

I cast a spell circle and a fireball appeared on my palm, and the next thing I know, Boscha and I were throwing balls of fire to the many swarms of Zectids coming our way. We tried our best to prevent them from passing through so as they couldn’t hurt Willow and Luz any further, but then I notice a group of them slip through a gap I wasn’t able to guard. I quickly turn around, calling, “Luz!”

Unprepared, she gasps and covers her face with her forearms, but then Gus had come out from the secret door and ran past the swarm, catching their attention. “Over here suckers!” He calls, waving his hands with a mocking look, which proved to be effective as the swarm follows him. I was about to yell on how dangerous that was, but another Gus came up to both Willow and Luz to help them. Illusion. He’s in the illusion track.

I threw a fireball at the swarm following Illusion Gus, which quickly killed them. Gus gave me a thumbs up, which I returned with a nod, and then he disappeared. I turned back to Boscha who was still throwing fireballs, and so I get back to helping her. “Isn’t your arm tired?” I ask, to which she shakes her head at.

“I had to go through intense training to be the Grudgby champion.” The fire on the ball she was holding suddenly grew brighter, along with the fire in her eyes as she glared at the enemies in front of us. “I’ve been through worse.”

She jumps up, the fire on her ball growing stronger and stronger. I had to step back. With all the strength she mustered, she threw it towards the crowd of insects like a cannon – a blazing trajectory, its flame burning all that it touched. The ball strikes against a wall, cracking it, but that was beyond our problems at the moment. Boscha lands on her feet; my breath hitched. I couldn’t see a single one of them anymore.

“Guys we have to- woah.”

I turn around to see Luz staring at the burnt up Grudgby ball, and then around the area. Our eyes meet when she takes it all in. “You guys did this?”

I shake my head. “It was Boscha.”

We both turned our heads to look at her, but she doesn’t return our gazes. Instead, she heaves a deep breath, and places her hands inside the pockets of her varsity jacket, walking away with her eyes on the ground. “Let’s go.”

I turn around to follow her, but alas, the day just kept getting worse.

“ _Ayayay,_ ” Luz whispered, frozen on her spot. I turn around to see what she was looking at, and it was an even larger Zectid, surrounded by a swarm that was smaller in size, but even larger in number. “Dios mio por favor, ¿cuándo terminará?”

I stood frozen on my spot, too, dumbstruck at the size of that thing. “That must be their queen.”

“Alright, step back.”

That voice. A flash of wind passed by us; a blurry trace of an owl. In a split second, The Owl Lady was standing guard at the front, the tail end of her staff clashing against the floor. The supposed most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles stood her ground to protect us – like a mother trying to protect her children.

“Eda!” Luz exclaimed happily, but after a few seconds of processing, her tone suddenly turned to distaste. “ _Eda!_ ” She stepped forth; her eyebrows practically knitted together as she glared. “You caused all this? My friends-“

“Yeah yeah, save the lecture. I already had enough of that from Bumpikins.” When Luz still glared at her, she crossed her arms in defense. “Hey, to be _fair_ , I didn’t know what a Zectid was at the time. I named it Cody. Now,” she struck her staff against the floor once again, and faced our enemy at hand, “ _you_.” She pointed at the queen Zectid. “Cody, I thought you died!”

There was silence.

The owl lady continued to glare at the insect, though nothing else was happening. Surprisingly enough, none of the bugs advanced to attack. They all just floated still behind their queen as we stood still behind Eda. Were those two actually conversing? What was happening?

“Psst, Amity.”

I turned around when I felt my cowl getting tugged. It was Gus. “Come on, we have to get out of here.”

I turned towards Luz who stood still nearby Eda. I was about to call her, but Gus stopped me. “I already asked her to come. She won’t budge.”

I glanced at her, then at Eda, then the swarm of insects, and the queen. I realize Boscha had already left. I figured Luz was probably staying so she could help her mentor when things turned worse, and I wanted to help, too. I clenched my fists and turned back to Gus. “I’ll stay. You make sure the others get out safely.”

He hesitates, but soon nods, running off back to the other students.

“And you’re a girl? Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?” The owl lady continues talking, and I avert my attention back to her. “Listen, fire bug, I get that you’re a queen now but you can’t be destroying the school that my human and her friends go to. And the other students. We can forget all of this ever happened-”

Suddenly the queen made a screeching sound which sent my ears ringing, and all the insects suddenly moved to attack. Eda twisted her staff, presumably to make a spell circle, but it couldn’t take on its form and quickly disintegrated into bits. “Oh, right,” she muttered, “I don’t have magic anymore. Welp, time for plan B!”

“What’s plan B?!” Luz yelled amidst the screeching.

Eda scooped us both up and hopped on her staff. “We make a run for it. Owlbert, go!”

The owl staff takes off and I immediately hold on, bracing myself when I realize we were breaking out a window. We were going on full speed and I find myself hugging whoever was sitting in front of me; I was determined _not_ to fall. When I opened my eyes, though, I notice Luz looking back at me and suddenly my cheeks heated up and I let go as fast as I could. _Gah, that didn’t happen. That didn’t happen!_

I look back to check if those things followed us, but they didn’t. I guess their goal really was just to make a home, and they were willing to kill those who stand in their way. With a sigh, I let my body relax. So much had happened this afternoon. I will never look at an insect the same way ever again.

“Eda,” Luz called, which caught my attention. The owl lady hums in response. “You didn’t plan for this to happen, right? This isn’t some prank that’s gone wrong?”

“What? No.” She snorts. “I prank people to annoy them, not cause harm.”

“Then what was that?”

“Cody was a pet I kept when I found him- _her_ , in the beast keeping room one day. She was cute so I stole her. I didn’t think she’d be _this_ destructive.” We slowly descend as we hover above the crowd of students. Most of them were looking at us; I could only hope none of them were taking pictures. If my parents find out I was even in the proximity of the human, I wouldn’t hear the end of it. “Bump said I had to get rid of her, so I eventually did. I didn’t kill her or anything, she just stopped moving one day. So I buried her at the back of the school,” Eda continued. “Turns out she was just pregnant.”

“Wait,” I chime in, “you’re telling me there were a whole bunch of eggs under Hexside this whole time? For 15 years?”

She shrugs. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“I know that’s gross and kind of disturbing,” Luz says, and then she smiles, “but that’s pretty cool.”

We finally land at a spot away from the front doors of the school, at the near back of the mass of students. I hop off the staff and feel my stomach suddenly getting queasy – must be staff sickness.

“Lesson learned, kids,” the owl lady says, placing the staff over her shoulder. “Never judge an animal by its cuteness. But I never learn so I kept King some few years later.” She laughs with a snort, then turns around. “Now excuse me while I make an escape. Bump can’t subject me to clean up my own messes again. I refuse to pay the consequences of my actions!”

“Hey!” We turn our heads once we hear Principal Bump’s voice. He points at us and glares. “You stay put until-“

“Whoops is that King I hear calling my name?” She hops on her staff quickly and instantly takes off. I couldn’t help but chuckle – she reminds me a bit of my siblings. I wonder what would happen if she and the twins decided to spend time together one day. It would be a dreadful day in the Boiling Isles. Pranks galore.

A few moments later, the pest control started appearing and took care of the place – they were basically just frogs the size of an adult witch and talked normally like we did. Students were told to go home and rest up while the school goes on lockdown for at least a week. There were severe damages in the building that they had to repair, and it wouldn’t be safe for the students to return with its current state. Most of them cheered in glee, but some, including me, didn’t quite know how to feel about it. I suppose there were other stuff in my life that I could tend to. School just has been a priority for as long as I could remember, so… what do I prioritize now?

The herd of teenagers slowly made their way out. Some of them I recognized, but those I really knew stood still. I caught a flash of pink hair, Boscha, and saw her staring at a specific witchling with her hands in the pockets of her varsity jacket. The witch she was staring at, Willow, had just woken up. Her friends surrounded her, bombarded her with questions about how she was doing. I decided to come up to Boscha to see how _she_ was doing, though I already expected she wouldn’t be nice about it.

“Thanks for protecting her,” I said, which made her jerk her head towards me. There was immediately a glare on her face. “Are you okay?” I asked.

She scoffed, crossed her arms. “She saved me first. I just didn’t want to owe her later on.”

“Right.” I sighed. I expected that kind of response. “I know your hands are fried from the fire you cast earlier.” I gestured towards the hands that she tried to hide in her pockets; I noticed it right after she’d obliterated those things and she immediately clenched her shaking fists. She glowered. “You should get that patched up.”

She took one of her hands out, and stared at it. So did I. Her palm had actually gone black, while some portions outside of it were a darker red, almost in line with a dark purple. It was much worse than I thought it was, but it doesn’t seem to bother her as much as she sighs, and shoves it back in her pocket.

“Your human friend’s about to talk to you,” she says, which made me furrow my brows. “I’ll leave you be.”

I turn my head to see Luz running up to us. When I turn back to where Boscha was, she was already walking away. Luz stops beside me and yells, “Boscha! Willow says thank you!”

That doesn’t stop her, though. She just kept walking.

I turn back to Luz, who had her bottom lip out when Boscha doesn’t listen. A small smile escapes my lip at the sight of her like that. Cute. And then, quite suddenly, I’m hit with the memory of the conversation we had earlier, one about my dad, and my family, and our friendship, and guilt rises to the pit of my stomach once again. I wanted to tell her the truth, about why I tried to ignore her. I decide it wouldn’t harm us if I do, so mustering the courage within me, I call her name, “Luz.”

“Yep.” She turns to me. Her friendly face makes it easier for me to go on.

“I don’t think I can keep hiding the truth anymore, so I’ll confess.” I take a deep breath, watching her focus on me. “I didn’t just ignore you earlier because of nothing. I think you’ve already figured that out. After I got my cast off, I actually was going to meet you in the cafeteria to… give you a candy cloud.” Gah, I don’t think she needed to hear that. Why did I include that detail? I felt my cheeks starting to heat up.

“Candy cloud?”

“Eda sold it to me,” I answered, which I think surprised her. “It’s this human candy on a stick that looks like a cloud, basically.”

“Oh!” Her eyes light up. “A cotton candy?”

“That’s what they’re called?”

“Amity, you should have given it to me,” she gushed, a longing look on her face. “I miss human candy so much.”

I chuckle. “Next time. I gave it to Ed instead.” I laugh even more when she expressed playful sorrow, and soon enough, I continue talking. “Anyway, the reason why I couldn’t give it to you was because I heard yours and Willow’s talk about, well, me.” I pursed my lips thinking about it, but I didn’t let it get to me anymore. “When you asked if it was worth it being friends with me, I don’t know, I just walked away. I guess I was… scared? To hear you say that it wasn’t. I thought for a while that it wasn’t worth it being friends with me too, so there’s that.”

“Awe, Amity…” I couldn’t help the blush in my cheeks when my name rolled off her tongue like that. “It _is_ worth it being friends with you. Willow helped me realized that.” She smiles. “Why do you think I was extra appreciative of our friendship earlier?”

I rubbed the back of my head, unable to keep a smile off my lips. “That makes a lot of sense, actually.”

“There won’t be school until next week, so if you want, do you wanna hang out at the library tomorrow and act out The Good Witch Azura scenes?” she asks, a grin never leaving her face. “Like friends do.”

“Yeah.” I nod. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a wild af chapter to write lmao my chapters don't usually get this long. in any case, i hope you enjoyed! thanks to all who came by and gave this story a shot <3


End file.
